A Unexpected Holiday
by jakelovesyuna
Summary: After curiosity gets the better of him Jake gets thrown right into the middle of a conflict he wishes he could avoid.
1. A Nice French Holiday

What compelled Jake to go to France, he did not know. He hated going abroad. He loved his home and his nice warm bed, and loved his computer far too much. But for some reason he was standing outside the Louvre museum. They had spent the whole day there, and it had exhausted him. The school had decided it would be a good learning experience. All of the raw knowledge, but now everyone had a headache, including the teachers. Jake was staff at the school. Only 16 and right out of it himself. They offered him a cheap apprenticeship there Jake so happily at the time accepted. But as time worn on, Jake started to get bored and decided he might move on. But he was persuaded to stay and carry on til the end.

Jakes trip to France was supposed to be on his own, but he found out his week he booked off was the same as the school trip to Paris. So after a day that he planned looking at art all day, turned into a long and exhausting trip with the school, who he met at the base of Eiffel tower, completely by mistake. He only wanted to pass when he was hailed by one of the teachers from the school. He tried to scape the evil clutches of his career. But after a few pleases from pupils. Jake decided to go around Paris with them, costing him a good amount of his own money.

As Jake looked at the entrance to the museum, seeing all of the pupils walking out looking bored out of their minds. Jake remembered that he had a little treat tonight. He had been able to, although he really could not remember how, get tickets to see Helena Douglas perform tonight. Apparently they were really expensive, but he got them cheap. Jake never really pondered why he would go out to a opera house. It was not his sort of thing. But still by far, it beat a night with pupils in a hotel eating French food. It was his highlight of the day, and it was going to be good. At least that was what Jake kept telling himself. But first he had to get ready.

Jake figured that Opera houses were very posh places and decided to get some really posh French clothes, mainly a really expensive tuxedo that was more expensive than the trip to Paris itself. It took him a whole two days to find and decide that he wanted it. After going from each shop nearly in the whole of Paris. But it pleased him in the end and he was highly satisfied with what he got. He just could not wait to get to his temporary home and change into it.

Jake watched as the pupils were getting back onto the coach each one of them waving to him as they got on. Jake waved back, and after 5 minutes, his arm started to hurt. Once they were all on the teachers got one of them wished him luck and got on the coach and it began to leave. Jake wondered why she wished him luck. Jake was walking down the street to his hotel room. It was not as if he was going to run into a war zone.

Jake smiled as the coach turned round the corner. He was not very keen on the pupils , but still they were a welcome break from the en-mass Parisians looking at him and wondering what he was doing in their city. He started to walk down the crowded street, watching the river as he did. Jake had booked himself into the most expensive hotel in Paris. A lot of the staff had wondered back home, hoe he had afforded such an expensive endeavour. Jake simple stated he was being smart. Saving a lot of his money and playing his cards right. And to the effect, that is what he did. He only bought things if he saw them necessary, and if he could get them at a cheaper price due to offers, great. It was because of that tactfulness that he was able to actually be able to go to Paris and enjoy this holiday so much.

Jake carried on walking down the street until he reached the hotel he was staying at. It had a sign in front of it but he had no idea what the sign meant. He presumed it said 'hotel' but he knew he was most likely wrong. Whatever it meant though. It was a very posh hotel. It was very expensive and was very luxurious. The lobby had a marble floor laid out like a French mosaic. There were green and brown leather two seater sofas dotted around everywhere against the walls, and between them were pine wood end tables with large vases on them filled with selections of flowers planted inside. Jake walked into the lobby and passed the receptionist that greeted him hello. Jake simply ignored the greeting, disguising it by looking like he had not heard it. But really at the moment, he was not in a very sociable mood. All of the pupils had drained him of all of his energy. And he wanted to get at least of hours worth of quiet rest before going out for the night. He went to the stairs and began to climb them, one at a time, until he reached his room. Sliding the card and walking inside he threw his possessions out of his pockets on a small table near the door and then threw himself down on the bed sighing quietly. He then set his alarm for one hour and very quickly fell asleep.

_The room Jake was sat in was dark. He could not see anything, nothing at all. It was slightly blurry as well. Suddenly a ray of light lit up the room, light pouring in from the door that had just been opened. Jake could not see who it was. The light was so blinding that it made the person look like a silhouette. From what he could see, it looked like a female figure. The figure began to walk closer. Jake got this feel from her, that he should fall back. However Jake discovered he was tied by the legs and he fell to the ground quickly. As he did a giggle seemed to erupt from the female. It was dark and daring. And for the most part, quite scary. Jake still tried to fall back as the female advanced but realised there was no escape when he bumped into the back of a metal wall. The female got closer. He could now hear her humming a tune. It sounded really sadistic. Almost as if she was getting pleasure from watching Jake try to run. _

_When she got close enough she extended her arm and grabbed Jakes shoulder, lifting him up by just that. Showing she had incredible strength. When he was up she got behind him and began to push him, forcing him to try and walk with the rope around his leg. He had a little bit of free movement, but not enough to walk correctly, or with any speed. The girl began to push him closer to the door, closer and closer towards the light. As he reached the door way he still could not see anything, he just felt himself get pushed to the ground. He looked at the floor and could hear the female speak in her dark and menacing tone, but she was speaking to someone else._

"_Take him to her, and dont play nice!"_

_Jake felt his hands get pulled as he got closer and closer toward more light, too scared to even look up._

The alarm on the corner of the bed went. Waking Jake from his apparent nightmare. Jake stroked his hair and got up. Eager to get going to this Opera. He opened his small but modest suitcase and pulled out his tuxedo. It was nice and black, with a subtle green on it. It was hard to see, but it made the suit so much more interesting. He took the clothes along with his shower gel and went into the bathroom to have a shower, coming out thirty minutes later, fully dressed and looking good. His brown, bed-head shaggy hair, now spiked into a neat and windswept feel. Smiling he too his wallet and took his card as he left the room and locked the door behind him and walked down to the lobby.


	2. A Nice French Concert

**I am slightly sorry for not updating so quickly. The thrill of writing sort of died as i saw that not a lot of people was reading the stuff. But i am going to carry on nevertheless. So here it is a nice and slow second chapter. Its not really needed so to speak, but it just fills in a few gaps about Jake and help build a image of him.**

**

* * *

  
**

The walk along the river was nice and relaxing. The rush hour had ended and the streets were quieting down a bit. The river was silent and the birds were too. It was tranquil. Just the way Jake liked things. He had a small extract in his pocket from a magazine. It was about the woman he was going to watch tonight. It was about Helena Douglas and her "story". About how she coped the whole time, and about taking control of DOATEC. Jake himself laughed at the story. It sounded like a epic drama of twists and turns that half of it sounded made up. Jake had always wondered to himself, how much she had been paid to give the story, or even make up the story.

Jake walked over one of Paris's many bridges. Getting closer to the Opera concert hall. Jake knew that deep down, he wanted to know the truth about Helena. He never actually had the guts to get that information. But it would rest his mind if he knew the truth. Lies always seemed to mess his head up. He could never see what was going on. He could only go on the information he had. And one thing Jake had, was a desire for knowledge. Afterall as people say, knowledge is power. And that is what Jakes dark ambition was. Power. Sure he was a simple IT personnel at a school. But you were allowed to dream. But Jake would never act on that dream. The old curiosity shop, was just that. Old. Unused, something untouched. Jake never strayed off the average path, and always avoided adventure. He was always afraid of what might happen.

In effect, it challenged Jake being in Paris. Away from his home, and away from the comfort of his home. But, all of this boredom got to him. And even he wanted a adventure every now and again. Paris seemed a nice place. It looked and sounded better than New York, which was Jakes second contender for the holiday destination. It was a beautiful and clean, and the French were generally quite nice and open, except a few stuck up Frenchmen, who Jake thought needed a baguette sticking up their backsides. Jake got to the Opera hall and looked at the building. It was delicate, almost unique in design, but the whole of the street matched it. It looked truly magnificent, something words could not describe.

Jake went inside and took his seat. It was fairly close to the front of the stage, and gave a rather nice view of the place. So it was far from the best place, but it was good enough for his expectations. For Jake, this was a new experience. Jake had never been in a hall full of people, all to see one person. Jake had never really wanted to sit in a hall full of people, just to see one person. But this holiday was different. This holiday was about Jake going against everything he did, or believed in, and to see what it was like on the other side. At least, that was what he was saying to himself. Deep down, Jake still missed his simple single bed at home. And he missed the oddly cooked meals from his mum. After a couple of minutes the hall was full, the lights from the ceiling dimmed down, and the concert began.

***

The concert was ok. Not fantastic but ok. Jake could not really get his head around what was so entertaining about watching some person sing for over 1 hour in a insanely high pitched voice. But then again it could have been down to his age. Jake was a 16yr old boy. He liked pop, and all the young people stuff. He was by far the youngest person in the entire audience by at least a clear 5 years. Jake had got up and as he did something went off in his head. He was not sure what at first, but the story of the singer Helena came back to his mind, and his desire for the truth took over him slightly. He saw a door that had the words "N'entrez pas, seul le personnel autorisé " Jake was unsure what it meant. His knowledge of French was limited. But there was a hint in the word N'entrez, must have had something to do with entering, and autorisé must have something to do with authorisation. So it did not take long for Jake to figure out it was authorised personnel only. The door was so close. It was calling out to Jake. He saw the girl go through that door, and the place would be so busy with people leaving, no-one would notice him going in. Inside him was a battle. His mind was split into two. Jake wanted to go, and have a small adventure. But that was against Jakes way of life, and his other half of his mind, wanted to just turn back towards the exit and leave. Jakes mind carried on in turmoil, but he knew his little time window was closing. There would be a point where he could not go through the door undetected. Jake took a deep breath, and then walked towards the door. His heart beating more and more with each step. He got to the door and looked at the sign, which made him ski a beat, and then he took the handle, twisted it, looked behind him to check no one was looking, and then carefully but quickly opened the door and went inside, quietly closing it behind him.


	3. A Mugen Tenshin spy? No, just a kid

**After realizing i was not going to get a beta for DOA fics fast enough, i decided to finish off rounding my 3rd chapter off and decided to submit it now, instead of waitng two weeks for nothing to happen. I am sort of relying on Reviews here to act as Beta's. if you see any mistakes, trust me there will be one, then feel free to PM or sublmit a review telling me the mistkaes and i can crack on. but i am pleased with this chapter. very pleased. Will crack on Chapter 4 now, should get it done by tomorrow midday, i hope.**

**

* * *

**

The thrill of going through the door was quickly replaced. The feeling of being scared, quickly harnessed Jake. He was in unknown territory, with no idea where anything was at all. He knew, that to find anything out about Helena's life, he would need to find some of her belongings, and he also knew that she had a office here, courtesy of the magazine extract. Apparently, this concert hall is her home from home, and when she was not looking after DOATEC she spent most of her time here.

Jake studied the corridor that he had entered. It was lined with stone bricks, and looked more like a service corridor then anything a star like Helena would use. So he must of arrived in the service part of the hall. Where all of the technical things were kept. Jake smiled has he had been able to work out where he was, but then the smile went away, after he thought, that this sort of place, must have been the furthest from the offices. Jake decided to move slowly. Creeping, nearly reaching a walking pace. He was listening out all of the time. Hearing in the background a couple of people shouting at each other in French. This made Jake alert. He knew that anyone of them could move at any moment and simply turn and find him. Jake crept as far away as he could from the shouting people without them seeing him. They were around a couple of corners. So Jake was pretty well hidden unless he made some noise. He kept creeping around, the shouting getting quieter as he moved away. After taking a few turns, and Jake could of swore he went in a circle at one point, he reached a red door, with a pane of misted glass. It looked a lot more posh, than the others door he had seen. He walked towards it and put his ear against the misty glass, then covered his other ear with his finger, enhancing the sound her heard. He listened for any signs of people or life at all. He heard nothing. That made Jake relax slightly.

After opening the door and entering, closing the door quietly behind him. Jake felt a euphoric feeling once more. He had done it. He had beaten the utility area and had got pass the security there. At this point Jake felt as if he was in a video game, he had passed the first level and now it was onto the second. And it was like a video, because the level got harder. The security here would be much tighter. When Jake had entered he thought it was a invasion of red. Red was on the walls and the carpet, the only deifying factor from getting confused between the floor and the carpet was the shade of red it was. The floor was alight red and the walls were a dark red. It made the corridors feel more narrow. As Jake started to walk down the corridor he realised where he was. It was the dressing rooms. He found a door with peoples names on them and a number, all in a little gold star. It was a bit to Hollywood for Jakes liking, but it was a sign to him that he was getting closer. Jake began to think. There would be loads of staff working here, all running round getting ready for the next show and getting people out of here. So no one would notice if he was part of the staff or not. Sadly he realised this plan had gone out of the window when he saw what he was wearing. Still, he might be able to get away with it. To makes Jake life easier, there were signs pointing towards the office areas. Jake began to walk quickly and with a purpose, a couple of showgirls ran past him in costume and did not even take notice of him. Jake edged close to the offices. People were walking past him and not questioning him, one man even said hello. Jake had seemed to fit in. However he did forget something. Something most trespassers forget.

Helena was sitting in her office. She had requested that TV screens showing all of the halls CCTV had been put up in her office due to her harsh security concerns. She had seen the kid quietly enter and was intrigued by his behaviour. She had not yet figured what he was doing. She knew he was not a Mugen Tenshin spy. If he was he would move with more grace and more authority. He also would not not come that way as it was the most obvious and he would of noticed the CCTV cameras all over the place. If he was a Mugen Tenshin spy, then he was doing a bloody great job at blending in as a normal trespasser. But when they meet, Helena knew she would find out then. If he was a spy for the ninja clan. He should be able to put up a good fight. She smirked slightly. Things had got boring recently. The build up to the 4th Dead or Alive tournament was slow. It was due to start soon. But there was still a good month before it began, and in that time, Helena knew, she could spend it by training all of the time. She needed something else to do, and this kid might just be that thing. She sat back in her chair and watched him creep around. She needed to think of a way to test him when he arrived. So many things crossed her mind. But she smirked when she discovered what she would do.

Jake knew he was getting close. A door was infront of him that was silver with large panes of glass. It must be the office area. Jake walked in and saw the red carpet had been replaced with a silver tile. The blood red claustrophobic walls replaced with a steel white-ish colour paint. The tight corridor now seemed open, and far more professional that the red corridor counterpart. Jakes footsteps could no longer be silenced by the fluffy carpet. Each footstep he made, made a small echo sound. He looked at the now grey office doors, each with a name on them. Most Jake did not remember, or even recognise for that matter. Jake walked down and down the corridor to the other end, where he was greeted with two wooden doors. The wood must have been oak. It had really nice and there was windows built into the oak. But they were stain-glass windows. They both had a image of a rose on them. With two thorns coming out of the side. On the left door read a small gold coloured plaque reading "Helena Douglas". This was it. It was the moment he had been waiting for. But he really was thinking of just going back. What he was about to do was illegal, if he got caught there would be trouble. But Jake left it all aside and decided he wanted adventure, he wanted a adrenaline rush, and this would be it. He could quench his thirst for information, go home and carry on living a normal life. Jake knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. There was no answer. Helena must of gone out. Jake quietly opened the door and closed it behind him, however he closed it without looking behind him. He walked towards Helena's desk, noting the CCTV TV's on the left wall, but he did not look at them, He was focused on the desk. He reached there and then felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. And then it all went black. Helena stood there holding a candlestick in her hands, clenching it as a weapon. As soon as Jake did not react to her she knew he was not a ninja. She began to speak to him, despite his unconscious state. Her thick French accent was clear

"You know, for one moment, I thought you were going to be someone interesting I really thought so. But I was wrong. But I guess I could have some fun with you at the Tri-Tower. Just better not let the scientists get hold of you" Helena chuckled lightly and pushed a button on her desk. A man came in and bowed to her. "Ok, do me a favour, take him to the Jet and restrain him, and have him checked, and get a full file to me please, and also, not a word to none bout this Ok. He Is my private toy" The guarded nodded and picked up Jake and carried him away. Helana smiled lightly and spoke to herself

"It is very, very rare I get to be evil. But this will be good, a nice time to vent ones anger. And think about my mother murderer" Helena smirked once more and left her office, looking the door behind her, she made her way towards her private jet.


	4. Welcome to the TriTower Resort

So another day another chapter. It was a bit too short for me. I was planing on making it longer, but decided to leave it be as it fits the purpose nicely. Oh i used two stages off DOA 4 here, see if you can spot them :P

And on another note, if you like the sound of the Tri-Tower resort, Helena phoned me and told me tickets are only £5,000 Per Person per night :P

* * *

The first thing Jake felt was pain. The back of his head was hurting, and the pain was slightly unbearable for the first few seconds. However the pain started to fade and was replaced with the sound of helicopter blades. Jake wondered to himself with his eyes closed. He wondered what had happened. What he did not know was he was now In another country, and was now in a helicopter gunship. Jake opened his eyes and looked up, seeing some people clad in security armour, he winced, knowing that escape would not be easy, but mainly the wince was because he caught his back on a sharp part of the rope.

Helena smirked as she saw Jake come around, it was just at the right time. She spoke and her French accent was still apparent.

"Look, kid, do you know where we are?" Jake shook his head, he was hoping he was still in France. "Well look, we decided to check you out of your hotel, and send you to our 5 star luxury resort" She smirked as the the pilot told her they were now within range of the target building "Look out of the window boy..." Jake got as close to the window as he restrained body could go, and looked in shock. Into view came 3 massive towers, surrounded by smaller ones. The place was huge, it was of the scale. "Welcome kid, to the Tri-Tower Resort! Your new 5 star luxury hotel. We have all sorts of entertainment here, science, as massive room all to yourself, and most of all, top secret weapons development. Trust me, you will be right at home here being a techy, and besides I think I few of my computers are broken, so you can fix those for me" She smirked as Jake was still taking in the breath and length of the buildings. Before he had chance to say anything the gunship pulled in, heading for the center of the tower. As they got closer, Helena got up and ripped off his restraints. "Don't even think of doing anything. I am master at Pi Qua Quan. You even touch me, and I would have on down and out before you even blinked" At those words, Jake remained quiet as the gunship pulled into the helipad. It landed lightly and Helena threw the door open, letting it slide and bang loudly, she jumped out, literally and grabbed Jake as she landed, forcing him out as quickly as his body could handle.

One thing Jake noticed was how well secure this place was, the helipad itself had to be about 60 stories high, and the edge of the helipad was lined with Electric fences, all of which could actually see the electricity jump from wire to wire. Helena did not hesitate to move as the helicopter took off, the wind blowing her hair around, but despite that, she still looked elegant, it was something you could not take away from her. Her blond hair just went with the flow. Jake however looked like a mess. His cropped like hair had been all messed up, and he looked like he had been smacked in the face. She went to the helipad door and opened it, entering one of the 3 towers.

"This place has top notch security, so you kid are going nowhere. You are lucky, all the non staff here only go the labs for testing. You should consider yourself lucky. But if any of the guards spot you at night on your own, they will grab you and take you down there, and trust me, it wont be nice." Helena's voice went venomous all of the sudden for no reason " And trust me, with you intelligence, you would make a nice sacrifice for the alpha project. And that reminds me, don't ask about the alpha project, if you find out, you die" Jake nodded to her quietly, avoiding to speak to her. They had finished walking down some metal utility stairs and came out into a great hall. Jake was in shock. It was all posh, and posh. It was the only word that came to Jakes slightly simple but complex mind. It was all marbled floored. The designs were something out of a posh people magazine. The furniture all based off furniture form the past, all of it nearly covered in gold. It was split into sections. The room itself being circular. The sides were for stairs, and the middle was a corridor connecting a door on one end and a window on the other.

"It is like this for all of the levels. Here there is only one door for each level, and only the most elite staff can use this. But mainly, only I do. Because its quiet and I can relax" Helena looked at Jake who was still in shock. She grabbed Jakes hand and let him down the stone and marble stairs, walking in circles for nearly 10 flights of stairs. Jake felt dizzy, but Helena looked unfazed by walking in circles. She opened a door which led to a small corridor. The corridor was lined with wooden doors, and she came to one with the letters 45A written on them. She opened the door and it revealed a large but posh open plan suite. It was all white and contemporary. There was a double bed on the one side and a small but modest living area with a large TV, there was also a small kitchen to serve one, and a small bar area, with a door leading to the bathroom.

"This is where you stay" Helena motioned for Jake to step inside. Jake did and carried on looking around. "The door will remained locked all of the time, but you are free to do as you please, in the cupboard next to the TV you will find a laptop. Do what you want on it, but we monitor everything, you tell someone we kidnapped you, and I will kill you myself" Jake nodded to her once more. He decided no ton speaking, because it might cause trouble. But deep down he wanted to run up to Helena and hurt her. But after what she said in the gunship, he let her be. Helena smiled "If you be ice and listen to us, everything will be fine, but if I hear of one, even the slightest disturbance, I will punish you"

Jake sat on the bed and Helena smiled closing the door behind her, Jake heard a small click , indicating the door was locked. Jake sighed and rubbed his head. He had not spoken since the start of his trip. Mainly because words could not describe what he was feeling. But fro now, all Jake wanted was rest. He lay back on the bed and forgot about clothes. He simply lay there and fell asleep, into a nice deep sleep. Letting all of the pain and worries go away, knowing that soon, very soon everything would go back to normal.

Helena had walked back to her office. Her thoughts had never left the boy. It disturbed her. He was her prisoner, her toy. And yet, she could not dismiss his face. His cute brown eyes. His eyes were wonderful, everyone thought that of Jake. Helena shock her mind again as she picked up the phone on her desk and began to make calls to people


	5. The Biggest Mistake You Will Ever Make

**Another chapter, done! I am quite proud of this chapter. Shows something special about Jake. This fic is also the only one i am updating for a while, my other two fics are dead in my head at the moment, but i will update them. One day.**

* * *

It had been only 6 hours. And yet Helena had somehow pulled herself down to his room, And sat on his bed, watching him sleep. For the past 6 hours, he never left her mind. Helena could not pinpoint it exactly. It could not be love. At least in Her opinion it was not. There was 5 years between them. But something in her heart, or mind, was reaching out to her and pulling her in. With that thought in her mind a sigh escaped her lips. That sigh was all that was needed to wake Jake up. He was startled to see her when he opened his eyes. He was wishing it was all a dream. However upon seeing her, Jake jumped up and went as far up the bed as he could, and for that very first time ever, In the whole of the trip, he spoke.

"You scared me!" Jakes voice... it was low. It was however very high. It was a voice that changed pitch in seconds, infact milliseconds. And it was that sudden rise in pitch that made Helena giggle lightly.

"So you do have a voice then. You were being to scare me, thinking you don't speak". Helena gazed right at him, not a state, neither a glare. Her yes were just wide and watching.

"I speak, its just..." Jakes voice suddenly went down in pitch again, back to the deep growling type voice he had at the start. "... I wanna go home" Jake looked at her eyes and saw that they were wide. Helena just sighed at Jake, speaking quietly, her French accent still heavily there.

"I don't know, what compelled me to kidnap you. I mean, I could of just killed you. Right in the office. I could of thrown you out of the jet. I could of just left you out on the streets. But as soon as you fell to the ground in my office... My mind told me to take you. It could have been my heart. I don't know. The thing is, and this is the truth, ever since I left you in here alone, you never left my mind. You were always there." Helena gazed at him once more. However she quickly looked away and blushed. She had no idea why she was blushing. However before she had chance get rid of her blush, Jake spoke.

"Look, I guess I deserved it for sneaking into your office. All I wanted to know was who you really were. Whether the story in the magazines was true. I liked my quiet life. I went to Paris to have a safe adventure, and see what it was like. But now, I think I want my old life back. This is too much for me" Jake looked at her. Helena had now turned to look at him, looking slightly hurt

"You thought I would lie about my story, the stress and trauma I went through. How I coped and carried on. You thought I was lying!" Helena's temper was starting to increase. Jake simply put his hands in the air and spoke

"Like I said, that's what I thought. It looks like by your actions I was wrong. Its just every famous person says stuff like that to be more famous, or to get time in the press. Sometimes it is hard for the normal people like us, to tell who is telling the truth and who is bluffing. To us, the fact you publish your story, that by the way is personal, out for the world to see, tells us you want money. How much did they pay you?" Jake looked at her, wondering if she calmed down.

"You thought I was paid. You thought I was like everyone else" Helena bowed her head, her blonde hair covering her eyes. Her voice very quiet "I was never like everyone else. I never wanted the money. They offered it, I donated it to charity. Most people think, after the events in DOATEC, that I am a evil twisted girl. So yes I published the story to prove my innocence, but I never wanted to gain anything out of it." She looked at Jake and suddenly became more threatening. Her posture had gone up and her muscles seemed to tense slightly. She was trying to intimidate Jake. Try to get him to back down.

"Ok so maybe I was wrong. But why prove your innocence like that? It just seemed quite... Fake" Jake then looked at Helena and was slightly shocked. She looked like she had transformed. Her back was hunched and her hair was still covering her eyes, and from the darkness that was now covering her face, a small but clear snarl was emitting from her lips.

"Don't question what I did. I did what I had to do. How would you like it if your parents died? How would you like it if they were both killed? How would like to grow up around evil, and twisted bitterness? I don't think you could cope. Because you like your quiet life. Well put it this way...My...life...was...far...from...quiet" With each word Helena got closer to his face, her words becoming more venomous. Until she was right upto his face, and she spit the last word out. Jake was scared deep down. Part of him wanted to run to the other side of room. His base response. But yet again there was a rebel in his head. That same voice that told him to sneak into Helena's office. It was telling him to stand his ground. It was risky. Helena was in a mood that was not to be messed with. But sub-conclusively, without even knowing it while he was looking into Helena's eyes, he raised his left hand into the air and bought it down towards her face, slapping her as hard as he could. Jake watched in horror as his hand connected with Helena's face. Forcing it to the right. A red mark now clear on her face. However Helena did not yelp or scream to the slap. Only a louder snarl could be heard the venom now dripping out of her mouth. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life kid!" Helena got up, and did not attack Jake. Instead she left for the door. She went through the door and turned back to look at Jake. She had lost all emotions to him. She had felt something about him in her heart. Now It was not liking, or love. It was hate. Pure hate. She slammed the door shut and locked it, the slamming of the door echoing throughout the hallway. And she then stormed off. Each footstep she made was clearly audioable, and at the end of the corridor stood a girl clad in Scientist attire. Helena simply ignored her to begin with and walked past her. The scientist kept up with her easily. However Helena did not speak to her until they started to climb the main hall stairs.

"So tell me Lisa, what is the status of the Alpha project?" Helena's voice was still cold, as if all of the emotion had been sucked out of it.

"Well. To be specific we are finding it slightly difficult to make replicas of Kasumi's DNA. I mean while we have the biotic strand and all that, and we have the data and composite from Kasumi X, but to actually make a working replica once more, and then adapt with the newly developed bioforms. It proving difficult. Now if we had a fresh strand of DNA then...." Lisa was interrupted by Helena who still was not happy.

"So what! Are you suggesting we just go grab Kasumi and ask for a new bit of DNA! You're pathetic!" Helena then quieted down and a sly smirk grew on her lips. "Sorry Lisa. That was uncalled for. So you want a new strand of DNA? And I want to make a kids life hell...hmmm you know what, this might not work, but I just got a plan" Helena turned and began walking up another flight of stairs, while Lisa stood at the bottom and stared at her. "Listen Lisa...do me a favour. Prepare our new guest, for a little outing into the jungle. I will phone you with instructions for specifics later. But for now, just implant a tracker and put him into a DOATEC scientist uniform. And finally make him a fake ID. I hope you don't mind Lisa, but that kid is about to become the new head scientist of DOATEC" Helena chuckled to herself as she reached the top of the stairs and out of Lisa's view. She began walking to her office as Lisa stared at the top of the stairs and sighed turning round and going back down the flight of stairs they had just gone up, and back towards the kids room. She already knew what Helena was going to make this kid do. And she felt sorry for the kid. He must of done something really bad to have this punishment. She reached the boys door and unlocked it. Walking in she spoke quietly. "I have come to give you a present" She then walked up to him and went to hug him, but as she did she stuck a needle into his back and he quickly fell asleep in her arms. She sighed as she flung him over her shoulder and began heading for the DOATEC labs.


	6. Checking Out of the Resort

**Here we go again. Another fun chapter, and this one i am rather keen on. It shows people have emotion. :)**

**don't forget to Review :P**

* * *

Helena had reached her office and knew exactly what she was going to get the kid to do. She had mulled the plan in her head a few times while walking to her office, and had decided that this would be the best course of action. He had hurt her. That was in her eyes unacceptable, and although it was only a slap, if she let him get away with it, he would do far more cocky things in the future. So she was going to stamp this out now, and if he died, which he would most likely, then the world would not be at a loss. Afterall as he said, he led a simple life, and that meant nobody knew him. Well at least in Helena's eyes it did. She sat at her desk and looked at the picture of her, her mother and her father when she was young. She sighed as she stroked it lightly, memories flooding back to her. She then picked up the phone and punched in Lisa's number.

Down in the DOATEC labs, Lisa was sitting on a chair watching the kid lying on the metal table in the center of the room. She heard her phone go off and answered it quickly, seeing on the display it was Helena.

"Hello Lisa" Helena said, smiling to herself as she heard Lisa pick up. "I think by now you already worked out the task I have set the kid, completely on your own. I also guess that you know why I am doing this. And I also know that you are going to ask 'why such a serious punishment?' Well I will tell you now. Basically, I have had enough. That kid needs discipline. I know to you and to me, he is a simple ordinary boy. But there is something there that no one can see. Something hidden between the layers of his normality. It was something I saw when I was in the room with him. In his eyes I saw it, and by his actions I saw it too. His normality, its a disguise. A disguise for the monster within him. Deep inside, I see hatred and anger. I also see him trying to hide that hatred in anger, by being normal. I don't know why he covers it up. I don't want to know why either. But what I do know, is this little adventure, its breaking the disguise. The inner him is coming out slowly. And now you will see where my plan comes in" Lisa had stood there listening to Helena's words the whole time. And when she heard the last part she nearly growled into the phone.

"You can't be serious Helena. That is why you are sending him in? He will crack, you know that. You want him to crack..." Lisa was going to carry on, but Helena cut into her words quickly

"Of course I want him to crack. I want him to slowly fall apart. Make him see who he really is. You see, the years he spent, being normal. It made him disillusional. He began to forget who he really was. Now you know what I want. I want him to crack and remember who he is while our friends are there. They won't accept it, and the kids life either ends or becomes hell" Helena chuckled to herself lightly, and began to slowly spin in her chair.

"You cant be...There is no reason for you sending him out. You just want to watch him suffer. Your crazy!" Lisa nearly shouted down the phone. Only to be met with a slow but venomous giggle from Helena

"You forget... oh wait I didn't tell you. He thought I was fake. He thought I made al of my story up just to get fame, attention and money. Well I want him to suffer the way that I did. Or at least as bad as I can make it. And this is bad for him. When he sees how bad he really is, and when he he sees how much that badness can get you into trouble. THEN, and only then, will I forgive him." Helena looked out of her window while speaking, looking deep into the horizon

"So once he sees that you will forgive him, even though you know he will die. So you will forgive him once he is dead. But that is wrong. So ok, they may be something hidden in the kid. But that does not mean you have to mentally hurt him. And make him realise this. What if he does not want to see that? Hmmmmmm" Lisa questioned Helena, wondering how she would respond

"Just remember your place in the world. This is how I will get my revenge, you are only here to follow my orders. Now do as I say, and get the final stages complete. And take the boy up to the main helipad. I have arranged a gunship to take him in. Don forget. I want him unconscious before you move him"

"So one last thing Helena, how the hell is he supposed to know what he is meant to be doing?" Lisa asked, with a slight bit of concern on her face and inside her voice.

"Listen here Lisa, just leave that to me, and you focus on doing your job. I guess you are nearly finished anyway." With that Helena hung up the phone. She got out of her seat and picked up a small green bag she had in the corner of her office. She flung it over her shoulder as she opened the office door and left. Heading directly for the helipad, aiming to be there before Lisa arrived with the kid.

Lisa hung up the phone and sighed. She knew she had no choice. The kid was going to die. She picked up the fake ID off the table and clipped it to Jakes white labcoat. Jake had been made to look like the head scientist, although it really was Lisa's job. With that she saw Jake was coming around. She went to a small medical trolley next to the table and picked up a syringe and looked over Jake.

Jake opened his eyes slowly. Seeing a blurred figure, his vision quickly came back and he saw the girl from before. She looked really upset in Jakes eyes. And he heard her speak quietly.

"I am so sorry kid, I really am" With that, Lisa injected Jake with another does of sleeping agent. And within seconds Jake was asleep once more. With that she picked Jake up easily and flung him around her shoulder. And began the long walk up to the helipad.

Helena had indeed got to the helipad before Lisa did. She saw the gunship that was Taking Jake there already on the pad and waiting to take off. She walked up and opened the sliding door, throwing the green bag in and looking at one of the guards sitting inside, looking totally bored. "Oi you, when you drop the kid off, make sure you give him this bag. He will need this bag" The guard nodded, and Helena closed the door and began to walk away. Heading back up to her office once more.

Lisa was halfway up to the helipad when she began to think about the kid again. So what if he had another side to him. If he wanted to hide it, he could hide it. Helena was just nosey. And looking into this kids real personality, was going to cost him his life, just for Helena's entertainment. The thoughts about the kid carried on until she actually reached the helipad. The guard that saw to Helena saw Lisa coming and opened the door. Lisa checked the boy in and the guard said nothing. "He has been given enough dosage to keep him asleep until he arrives there. God help him...he is going to die" Lisa looked down and then began to walk away from the helipad. As the gunship began to take off, Lisa stop to watch it, the wind blowing through her hair. She got out her phone and phoned Helena, who was very quick to answer. "I put him in, He is leaving the helipad and is going en-route to location."

"See Lisa, all is well if you follow orders" Helena giggled slightly, nearly manically

"For you and me yes...but not for that kid" Lisa said, as she watched the gunship fall off into the horizon


	7. And Checking Into Hell

**Right, i know its been a long time since i have updated. Just cant believe this has been my most viewed fic so far. So here we go one more unto the breach :)**

* * *

Jake opened his eyes slowly. His whole body aching slowly. He had no idea where he was. All his vision was blurred. All he could see while lying on the floor was the blue sky. That very blue sky was slowly getting engulfed by grey clouds. Jake lay there for a while. He had no idea how long he had been lying there. But Slowly. Very slowly, his vision went back to normal, and the pain died down. Jake sat up and looked at his surroundings. Jake had been dumped into a forest or jungle. From what he saw it was a fusion of the two. However what got him was the bag sitting next to him in the grass. He sighed and picked it up. Opening it he looked inside, finding some odd things in there, one of them was a note, or rather a informal letter written by Helena. Jake began to read it and frowned as he did.

_Hey Kid,_

_Put it this way, you forced me to play my hand. You really should not of hurt me. Now I think of it, I think I was falling for you. Despite the age difference. Anyway, this is your punishment. And while this small clearing of forest and jungle may look safe it is far from it. I can guarantee. If you have been out for a long period of time, you are most likely being watched._

_You see I am smart. But for now let me tell you a story. And provided they don't kill you while you are reading this, I think you might enjoy this story._

_Ok, so as you already know my father, Fame Douglas founded DOATEC (At least I think so, but as far as I can dig out of the data archives, he was the founder, but a lot of data went missing a while back). He dreamed of creating and finding the worlds best martial artists, and have them compete in a tournament to prove who is the best and look for the ultimate fighter. Someone called Victor Donovan suggest using human experimentation to create the ultimate fighter, however my father opposed this. And as my father was the head of DOATEC, he could easily overthrow Donovan's orders. However soon after my father disagreed. He died._

_I know what your thinking. Assassination. And yes, you were right. It took me a while to figure this out. But I guess that you are most likely thinking that I missed my father. I did not. I will be blunt. I was never that close to my father. He was always busy. So I hardly had time to bond with my father. However, I did love my mother, and she was also taken away from me. She died to save me. She gave up her goals and ambitions to allow me to achieve mine. But all I ever wanted was for my mother to be there to see my achievements, and that was taken from me. All I want now is to avenge my mother, bring the murderer to their knees and make them pay for the pain they have caused me. I cant tell you how much joy I get out of dreaming about their death._

_But anyway, back to the story. With my father out of the way. Donovan started to work on superhuman projects. I don't know how many their were in total. But currently we are developing one. We plan on unleashing it against some people we don't like. I cant go into details. The project is far too secret. And letting someone like you know. Well that's stupid. However during the projects development and production, we hit a bump. And we need your help, not like you have much say in the matter. You have to help us. If you decide to run, well either they will kill you or I will. _

_Now I am guessing you are going to ask "who are 'they'? And what can I do to help?" Well first of all, 'They' is a ninja clan. Trust me they exist. The clan is question is the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. We are not asking you to kill them. Trust me, you would not get past the first guard. We need you to find someone. In this bag I gave you, is a picture of the person you need to find. Her name is Kasumi. As far as we know she is the clan princess, and heir to the clan leadership. She won the first DOA tournament, and Kasumi was kidnapped by Donovan's thugs, and a clone of her was made. However it was destroyed. We were however, able to keep a lot of data from the clone. Donovan is planning on trying to recreate a stronger version of the clone, using the old DNA patterns. We don't a lot more about Kasumi. But we have dropped you roughly 3 miles away from where we think the clans village is, along with their HQ. Now onto the help part. We want you to capture Kasumi. Okay, not capture, that sounds hard. We just need you to acquire yourself some of Kasumi's DNA, then make sure it does not get contaminated and bring it back to us. As soon as we see you heading towards us, we will send a gunship to pick you up._

_Anyway, now I have told you your task, you must begin. Oh and don't think you can get away by hiding. We have a tracker in you, we know where you are. If we think you are up to something, I will personally hunt you down. Hope you have fun :) _

_Helena_

Jake opened the bag some more and pulled out the photo. The girl looked fantastic. A sense of guilt overcame him as he thought about the task Helena had sent him on. "How could someone as pretty as this be so dangerous?" Jake thought to himself as he packed up everything into the bag. He noticed there was a DNA container at the bottom. He presumed that was to help make his task of protecting the DNA easier. With a small sigh he got up and thought about the journey ahead of him. He knew he had been sent on the impossible task. Ninjas. Fast, and cunning. That's that sprung into Jakes mind. He was still however sceptical about their existence. In the informal letter, Helena gave no solid evidence of their existence, only that they were real.

Jake started to survey the area. There was a small area where the trees parted and a path was clearly visible. He walked over to the path and began to walk slowly down it, observing his surroundings. He was walking into the jungle, and away from the forest. It was getting hotter too. The jungle had trapped most of the heat under the tree leaves. So very quickly Jake began to sweat. While it was only a small amount of sweat, it made Jake realize how hard this task was going to be. He carried on walking forwards, and then he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around and saw nothing. He looked up and he saw nothing. Jake gulped and carried on walk along the dirt path. He felt a gush of wind to his left and swore he saw purple in the corner of his eye. When he looked over in the direction he saw it. He saw nothing but greens, yellows and browns. Jake shook his head trying to get the thought of purple out of his head. Maybe it was just the heat getting to him, and his mind was slowly becoming exhausted. I didn't however take him long to actually figure out something was up. He saw the same shade of purple on the other side of now, but when he looked in the direction it came from. It was gone. Jake sighed and carried on walking forwards. He saw a small pellet looking thing on the floor. It was a light brown colour and seemed to have some string coming out of the top. It was no bigger than a 2p coin. He bent down to look at it and it exploded in his face. A large cloud of grey smoke was around his face. His eyes were watering and he was now starting to feel dizzy. He stumbled around and his vision was going blurred. Out of the smoke he could see a figure approaching him. The features of the figure were unknown, however he could make out purple clothes, and oddly enough, purple hair. With that, Jakes body had enough and hit the ground unconscious

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**


	8. Meeting the Relatives

Jakes opened his eyes. His vision was even blurrier than the last time he was knocked out. His eyes stung violently and the urge to close his eyes again was strong. Too strong. Jake closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. Trying to control the pain in his eyes. Even though his breaths were deep. They were quiet. Near enough silent. However it seemed that even this slightest of noise caused a disturbance here. And had already attracted attention. Jake still did not open his eyes. They still stung wildly. But he could her a voice. A strong feminine voice. One that commanded and demanded authority. The voice was getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. And eventually he could hear what she was saying.

"Here is the scumbag I found in the forest. He seems to be from DOATEC. And to make things more interesting he seems to be DOATEC's head scientist" The female voice stopped and then a male voice followed after. Just like the females voice, it was strong and powerful.

"Something is not right" The males voice seemed to become hesitant, as the female seemed to be growling or sneering. But it was some sort of hostile noise. After a few seconds the male carried on. "I mean...look at him. He is far from being scientist. I mean, you look older then him. I know DOATEC is evil. But I don't really think they would use someone of his age to actually be a head scientist. Also, what would a head scientist be doing here? You said before, you found him lying on the floor for a while. Then he got up read some documents, got up and started walking. To me, that sounds like something is going on" The female seemed to sigh and then spoke out loud. Jake still hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"And what do you suggest is going on then? If you can prove nothing is going on. Then the masters will convict him"

"And what exactly can they convict him for!" The male nearly screeched

"For being a scientist, most likely responsible for the creation of two superhuman super-weapons" The female was getting angrier. After she finished speaking Jake was able to open his eyes without having to close them. After he opened them he released a small groan. This attracted the female's attention. She must have been the person that caught him. She had the same purple hair Jake swore he saw when he was in the forest. The male had light brown hair. That was fairly long. It stopped just short of his shoulders at most. He also seemed to be wearing a headband underneath his hair. However Jake could not figure out what the pattern on it was. Jake was too far away to tell. The female seemed to have calmed slightly towards the male. However she seemed to be shooting daggers at Jake with her eyes. Jake just looked away from her. Her gaze scared him greatly. Before the female could even think about doing anything to Jake, the male spoke once more.

"Ayane listen to me. The DOA tournaments happen each year right. The first was 3 years ago. How old are you kid?" The male spoke to Jake with a kind voice. Not one like the females. He was more relaxed and he did not hold any hostility in his voice. Jake replied quietly and tried not to look into his eyes.

"Sixteen"

"Right. He is 16 Ayane. If what you are saying is correct. Work it out. You are saying this kid was 13 and a head a scientist responsible for the creation of inhumane weapons. I think not" The male all of the time he was speaking, never raised his voice. Not once. He always stayed calm. Jake decided to speak next to try and ascertain where he was. And who knew what.

"I want to know, Do know a girl called Kasumi?" Jake eyes were focused on the male. The female, who Jake had now figured went by the name Ayane, was glaring at him even more now. Her breathing getting heavier by the second. After a while she turned and stormed out through the door. As she did she turned, and with tremendous speed pulled what appeared to be a weapon and threw it close to Jake. It landed right infront of his feet, only millimetres away from his toes. Jake looked at the weapon and realised it was a purple iris kunai. Its colour stood out from the brown wooden floor Jake was staring at. Jake gave a small sigh of relief as he discovered he was safe from harm. For a split second he thought he had been hit and that he was bleeding. The male chuckled lightly as he saw the kunai hit the floor

"You are lucky kid. That was not a accident. She could of got you if she wanted to. She just chose not to" The male carried on with his calm and slightly soothing voice. It seemed this male was certainly in control here. He carried the aura of leadership about him. "Look, she is just angry about Kasumi. But before I go into that. I want you to answer some questions for me" Jake nodded quietly. Maybe this male would believe the tale Jake had to tell. Maybe not.

"You want to know from the beginning?" The male simply nodded. "Well put shortly, I was on holiday in France. I went to see Helena Douglas in concert. I was reading about her before I left for the concert. I wanted to know whether the article in the magazine was true or just a lie. I sneaked into Helena's office and got caught by her. She knocked me out and took me to some tower. While in their I sort of slapped her. And now I am here. After they dropped me in the forest. Did that girl bring a bag?" Jake was hoping the bag would reveal the truth to this male. However to Jakes dismay the male shook his head.

"I am so sorry. I don't remember Ayane bringing a back with her" Jake sighed. The bag had evidence that he needed to prove his innocence.

"The bag would of helped. It had a letter from Helena telling me what she was doing. If my memory serves it was about a super-weapon. The were creating a weapon and they needed me to collect some of Kasumi's DNA" Jake looked concerned while the male look calm and collected.

"So. They wanted Kasumi. Kasumi does not like fighting. However if she knew what you were going to do. She would beat you to a pulp. And for that matter so should Ayane. In also for family sake, so should I. However, in the current events of things. I know you did not to this on purpose. I know you were forced into this. And I do not see any reason why you should be punished for what you were forced to do. However. I also know that Helena will have you swiftly killed if you don't comply. So to make it fair. I will let you go. And let you hunt Kasumi. Do what you must. But remember this. Kasumi is powerful. Get on her wrong side, you can kiss goodbye to your life. But equally, get on Helena's bad side and you will die as well. I do not envy you. You have a choice that will tear you apart. Either way you choose death is imminent. I will help by telling you that while I should not be saying this, going for my Sister Kasumi would be the far better bet the going against Helena" Jake froze. He mentioned Kasumi was his sister. That was shocking. He was allowing him to hunt his sister. Jake knew however he was right. Helena had a lot of people on her side. She had gunships and troops and werid science experiments. Kasumi was just one person. As Jake carried on thinking about what to do the male spoke once more "I guess you want to know more about Kasumi. I will not go into details. Kasumi or Ayane can go into that for you. But put shortly she ran away from the clan at a pivotal time. By clan law she should be killed for being a traitor. Even though I know she was not. I knew why she did what she did. I just wish as a leader I could change it"

"BUT YOU CAN!" Jake shouted out. Maybe a little too loudly because someone was looking through the window. As soon as they saw Hayate they bowed and stopped poking in.

"I can not. As much as it pains me. It is clan law. I maybe a leader, but I can not change laws like that. Even if I want to" Hayate lifted his head up and looked at the ceiling. "There is a way. A radical way. But you could do it. But first you need to find Kasumi. Tell her she wants to do the Daitai protocol. She will understand" Jake nodded. Not understanding what Daitai meant. However he guessed it would be important.

"I am guessing Kasumi is not here then. Where would I find her?"

"Your guess is a good as ours at the moment" As Hayate finished speaking Ayane walked back in. Hayate's eyes lit up. "I know. You can help Ayane hunt for Kasumi" Both Jake and Ayane looked up at Hayate. Jake got up on his feet and switched views between Hayate and Ayane. Ayane was glaring daggers at Hayate, but eventually softened up. She turned around and walked with a graceful authoritarian walk through the door. Hayate beckoned for Jake to follow. With a deep breath Jake walked outside and jogged up to catch up with Ayane. Once he caught up with her he spoke

"Guess this means we are working together"

"No...As soon as Hayate is not looking I am going to beat you to a pulp and leave you hanging off a tree. Kasumi is Mine...Mine...Mine. I won't let a little kid like you get in the way" With that Ayane darted forward. Jake struggling to keep up with her.


	9. The Daitai Protocol

Jake and Ayane had only been traveling for a while. To Jake it felt like years. It seemed that Ayane's plan of beating Jake to a pulp was not true. However, Jake knew that if he dared cross her, she would not think twice about it. Ayane had always been walking infront. She did not care if Jake fell behind. To her, he was dead weight. It would be better for her if he just vanished. However, she knee that Hayate would not be proud of her if she was to just kill him. It would be highly uncalled for, and it was not the way a ninja acted.

"You know we could of gone along the flat path. It would of made this trip a lot easier" Jake complained rather loudly. For the past fifteen minutes Jake and Ayane had begun climbing a steep hill by walking up the path going to the top. Jake insisted they walked around. Ayane however was adamant to go up the hill. Jake followed her simply because she was protection. Plus she would get him closer to Kasumi.

"We are nearly there now, so shut your whining!" Ayane snapped at Jake. She was reaching boiling point. She knew where Kasumi had been for the past few weeks. She had been hiding on top of this hill over looking the village. Ayane spotted her while out on patrol. However Ayane decided not to attack. Saving until a moment like now to strike. Ayane turned and saw Jake. He was breathing heavy so she decided to sit on a rock and wait for him to catch up, Jake slowly caught up and collapsed his body onto the small bit of flat land infront of Ayane. "So kid, what do you want with Kasumi?"

"I need to get a bit of DNA off her, oh and Hayate wanted me to tell Kasumi to do the Daitai protocol..." At that moment Ayane started laughing rather loudly. She had burst into hysterics.

"Hayate wants you to do the Daitai protocol with Kasumi... I suppose it would save her. But I have no idea why he chose you. He could of chosen anyone" As she finished speaking, the laughing had subsided and she had gone into thinking mode.

"Ayane, what is the Daitai protocol?" Jake asked. Now a little concerned about what he was getting into.

"Oh it is nothing. Let Kasumi explain it to you" With that Ayane got up and carried walking up the steep hill. Jake got up and sighed. He tried to follow Ayane at the same speed. But got tired very quickly. He carried on at his own snail pace. Ayane getting annoyed she had to wait for him to catch up every 5 minutes. To Jake this was not a hill. It was a steep mountain. After 12 minutes of climbing they had reached the flat plateau at the top of the hill. Ayane was right. On the other side of the plateau sitting down was a red-headed girl. Ayane smirked and patted Jake on the back walking towards the girl. Jake had to follow simply because Ayane was using her arm to whisk Jake forward. When they got close enough Kasumi spoke. She seemed to be thinking.

"Come to try and kill me again Ayane?" the girl asked. She seemed to be fed up of all of this. Her voice held no enjoyment and she seemed to be phasing in and out of her thoughts.

"Yes however I bought someone with me. This kid was chosen by Hayate. He wanted to speak to you" At the mention of her brother Kasumi got up and turned around. She seemed as if she had been bought back to life. When she saw Jake she sighed. She was either expecting her brother, or at least someone who looked strong. She spoke, but even though she was disappointed she held a tone of sincerity and respect

"So, your brother sent you. What did you want?"

"Well, miss I first of all want a little bit of your hair. And then I was asked to do the Daitai protocol with you"

Kasumi's eyes seemed to light up when Jake mentioned the Daitai protocol. Kasumi smiled and then looked slightly worried

"Do you know what the Daitai protocol is?" She asked

"No, I was hoping you would explain"

"Ok... Daitai means loads of thing in Japanese but the protocol means the substitute version of Daitai. It is a sacred ritual of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Where the crimes that one person has committed can be transferred to another being. Basically if we do this. You would be hunted and marked for death. You would be hunted by Ayane, and by me. But on the flip-side it would allow me to go home to my family"

"But...but" Jake was confused. The way she had worded it. It made him feel like he was being mean if he said no.

"Its you call. I do not mind. I am used to this lifestyle. I know you have family and you want to return home. But you can do it with someone else as well. You do not have to keep it like this. You could pass it on if you wanted to. But I somehow doubt you could" Jake felt even more guilty as she spoke. Something was eating the inside of his heart out.

"If I did this. Besides giving it to another person. Is there a way I can get rid of the crime?" Jake asked, hoping to look for a way out

"Well. I guess there is a way out. You would have to get the leader of the clan to overturn it. Now Hayate will not overturn it with me because of his honour. But with you I do not know. It would be a gamble you took when did the ritual" Jakes mind went berserk. He started to think of the possibilities of what could happen. He could die. The decision he makes now could shape his future. If he was on the run. He could not go home. Or get married or have a family. He would put too many people in danger. The thoughts carried on racing in and out of his head. Kasumi was watching him eagerly waiting for his reply.

"Fine. I will do it" Jake had no idea those 5 words would change his life forever. Jake had hoped this would be a temporary fix. And that Hayate would sort everything out. And while everything would work out. Kasumi jumped up with glee. She had been waiting for this for a long time. Ayane was just watching them. Her smirk getting bigger by the second. Ayane knew she could now avenge Kasumi's punishment and complete her task. Ayane knew Jake stood no chance against her. After the ritual was complete she would kill him and both Kasumi and Ayane could go home.

"Thank you" Kasumi bowed and pulled out what appeared to be a white bandage, but on closer inspection was actually a big white ribbon. "Okay kid sit down" With that Jake sat on the floor and Kasumi sat infront of him. She pulled out a kunai and looked at Jake "This is a simple ritual and Ayane is our witness. All I do is cut myself and soak the ribbon with some of my blood. This is a unique ribbon. As soon as it detects blood it will change the whole of the ribbon blood red. Then I simply have to wrap the ribbon around your arm" With that said she used the Kunai to slash her arm slightly. She smiled as she saw the blood red liquid from her body start to rise to the surface. After it started to dribble down her arm, Kasumi took the ribbon and placed it on her arm. Jake watched as the blood got soaked up. Just as Kasumi had said the ribbon went blood red. Kasumi then leant forward and grabbed Jakes left arm gently. She then began to wrap the ribbon around the top of his arm. Almost like a bandage. At the end she pulled out a small what appeared to be needle, with the clan logo attached at the bottom on it, and used it to pin the band together. "I am now free of my crimes" With that however Ayane did not waste time. Before Jake could get up she pulled out a kunai and darted at Jake and tried to jab his throat. Her attempt however was scuppered by Kasumi who had simply grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "As a thank you for this I am going to give you a two day advantage. After this me and Ayane will have to come after you. I would take advantage of that time. Also you wanted one of my hairs. You should find that inside that bandage one of my hairs is there" Kasumi got up and turned around. "2 days kid. And remember when we meet again. I _won't_ go easy on you" Jake got up and sighed. Kasumi and Ayane had already darted away. Jake now had another problem. Jake realized he had 2 days to run, but his problem was he had no idea which way to run. Helena had never given him any instructions as to which way he was supposed to go. She just mentioned heading back in "that" direction. Jake sighed as he looked at all the hills around him. He needed to decided which way to go


	10. The Waiting Game

**Its been a while since i have updated this. However it is alive. I would appreciate any feedback you can give :)**

**

* * *

**Jake had been running for 2 hours now. He could of swore he had passed that same tree at least 5 times. He really did not have any idea where he was going. It was slightly annoying in Jakes eyes. He had not been told where to go if he had actually found the DNA. Jake knew time was counting down until Ayane and Kasumi would come chasing after him. They knew this forest like the back of their hands. He knew it would not take them long to catch up. He had 48 hours. That was it. 48 hours of running like crazy, only to end up having to fight for his life against two highly trained killers. Jake kept running as fast as he could. His lungs were aching, along with all of his muscles. He was struggling to carry on. Jake carried on darting between trees until he reached a drop. The drop was quite high. It was about 50 meters at least. Jake walked to the edge and looked down. His fear of heights getting the best of him and he was starting to feel dizzy. After taking a deep breath Jake heard a massive bang and yelped and as he felt the whole of the ground collapse beneath him. He screamed as he began to drop the height and slide down the edge. Jake yelped and hit the ground. He got up and rubbed his head. However a piece of hard soil form above came and hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out and down to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Kasumi was sitting on her bed staring out of her bedroom window. She had missed this place. Even though it had been a long time since she had been here nothing had changed at all. This was the princesses room. The room where Kasumi had grew up in. Most of her childhood possessions were still here, although since she was last here they had gathered a considerable amount of dust. Kasumi gave a small sigh and fell back on her bed. It had been a while since she had been able to sleep in luxury. However before she got too comfy Ayane burst into the room. She seemed different now to how she usually was. Secretly she was happy to see Kasumi back. It was something deep down inside her that she did not want to admit. Nut she still held some good feeling in her heart for Kasumi while she as hunting her. Ayane sat down on the wooden chair beside the bed

"So that kid took the plunge then. I still don't know why you stopped me. I would of finished him there. He was far too tired to fight anyway"

"I could of killed him myself Ayane aswell..." Kasumi stated almost unemotionally " I could of easily of slit his throat or poisoned the ribbon with some sort drug"

"Then why didn't you" Ayane snapped out. Her voice was starting to turn hostile

"Simply put. He helped me Ayane. He meant I could go home. I want to repay him but since I have to kill him soon, so I decided to give him a head start. It was the least I could do" Ayane was growling. She was nowhere near satisfied with the answer that Kasumi had given her

"So that's enough to make you spare his life?"

"Just remember Ayane that if he had not helped you would still be hunting me now. We will get the kid within the hour after we chase him. He could not of gone far and he was looking far to weak to fight. Just enjoy the fact i am back" Kasumi forced Ayane a weak smiled and then turned on her bed away from her. Ayane stood up and walked out of the room quietly. She was not happy with the result of their conversation. Kasumi slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep. Today had been a eventful day for her.

Ayane was now walking down the palace steps and towards where Hayate was standing. He was overlooking the construction of a new out building for the palace. Ayane herself had no idea what the building was actually for.

"So, are you glad to see Kasumi back?" Ayane asked Hayate. It was clear to see that she was not too happy with the result of everything.

"Of course I am happy. She even had the honour to allow the kid time to run against the inevitable." Hayate sounded calm and relaxed. Nothing seemed to get to him and bother him.

"SO, you support this. I had him at his throat. We could of forgotten all about this and carried on. But you say it was honourable to let him run!" Ayane was very close to shouting. She didn't care if it was Hayate she shouted at. She really was not happy.

"Of course it would of made your life easier. However we have a code of honour to follow. It is important we honour our opponents at anytime and give them a fair playing field. Even if we are slightly sneaky and underhanded" Hayate then turned and began to walk out of the palace compound and towards the village gate. "The kid will not prove a challenge. I can trust you will remove him with speed and efficiency"

"Of course. I am to kill him as if he was Kasumi. The kid wont even put up a fight"

"Good, then see to it he is killed quickly We have other things to do" Hayate said as they approached the village gate "However remember this. That kid got your friend back. It might not seem like it since you have been trying to kill her for so long. But just remember if it was not thanks for him, things would not be as they were now. So maybe you should show him some respect" Ayane grunted and ignored the advice. She may look up to Hayate, but she did not agree in giving respect to the boy. He knew what he had coming and he really did not care what she had to do to get this all sorted. With that Hayate raised a arm to dismiss her and Ayane walked over to her own room. She sat on the small chair in the corner and began to quietly wait. She had just over one and a half days left to spare before she could chase the kid. She knew however Kasumi would be coming with her. She was beginning to wonder how awkward it was going to be. She was going to be travelling with the girl she has been trying to kill for ages. Now they had to work together to kill a kid that was simply going to fall after the first attack. She sighed and got comfy on the seat she was sitting on. She needed to come up with a plan to get the kid quickly. The longer they waited the further away he got. Even though killing him would be easy. If he got too far away he could get help. She bought her right leg up and sat on it as she laid back on the chair and went into even deeper thought.


	11. A New Ally In the Fight

**Okay guys, sorry for the break. Just focusing on another fic, However this is a good chapter. Has anyone mastered who is the evil ninja yet? XD**

**

* * *

**Jake could hear ringing in his head. He opened his eyes and he could hardly see. Everything was a blur. His ears were still ringing badly after a few seconds and it seemed to be going nowhere fast. Jake could not hear anything else. Jake tried to move but his body was screaming out in too much pain. Jake just lay there for what had felt like hours but in fact was only a few seconds. Jake had finally concluded he was going nowhere. Jake suddenly felt his body jerking from the behind. His body was moving back somewhere. After travelling a few meters a body appeared above him. He could not focus his eyes as everything was still a blur. He could make out white hair. The female seemed to be trying to talk to Jake. Due to the ringing however the attempts to talk to Jake were futile. Jake was not hearing any of it. The female bent down and grabbed Jakes hand and put a small pistol in his hands. She then spoke a few words and went out of Jakes view.

Jake's vision was getting better and the ringing was fading. After a minute or so Jake's vision had reset itself back to normal and the ringing in his ears had stopped. The first thing Jake did was to check that he could move all the parts of his body. After lifting all the parts of his body and making sure everything was working correctly, Jake proceeded in getting up. As he began to get up he heard several gunshots. This was enough to get Jake to only crouch up rather than stand up. Jake stayed there breathing as quietly as he could as he could hear some more gunshots close by. Jake was really scared. First the girls and now he had fell into the middle of some unknown firefight. He was gripping the pistol in his hand pretty hard. But Jake knew he did not have the courage to use it. Suddenly there was a scream and a final gunshot that rang through the air nearby. Jake closed his eyes as he heard the screaming. He slowly heard footsteps getting closer and Jake peered over the rock he had been placed behind to see who it was. To Jake's surprise it was the female that dragged him before. She seemed cold and callous. Just looking at her bleach white hair was enough to scare Jake into feeling helpless. She walked next to him and almost dragged him up.

"I am sorry about that, were you hurt?" Her voice was unemotional. It sounded more like a recording from a computer. There was no life or character to the voice.

"I am fine. What happened?"

"I was dealing with some nasty people. I ran back to get a better position but they pinned me here at this drop. They had rifles and had grenade launchers attached. As soon as I got behind cover they started launching volleys at me. Most missed and hit the exposed rock and soil behind me. The force of the explosions was enough to make parts of that soil and rack blast away, therefore parts of the drop collapsed" Most people would of found her answer hard to believe however part of Jake was too scared to question this woman and the other part of him already knew that due to the gunfire it was most likely to be true.

"So do you know where I am?"

"I do, you are in the northern forests of Japan, just south of the northern island of Hokkaido" Jake blinked slowly. It took a few seconds to sink in. Jake was so far away from everything. His family and his home. Now because of the switch he could not go home to his family, he would endanger them. Jake decided to ask the girl fro some help.

"Can you help me? I am not supposed to be here" The cold woman looked at the males eyes with her steel-grey glare. She was cold and heartless, but this kid did seem lost and maybe she could help in some way, as long as he did not become too much baggage .

"I guess I could help you. Come on we need to walk out of this forest and get to my car" The female who was wearing a all black leather jacket and jeans combo, turned and walked from the drop towards the dense forest. Jake quickly ran to caught up. "Ok kid, walk and talk, what happened"

"Ok, have you ever heard of Helena Douglas?" Jake's asked as he just got to the females side.

"Yes I have why? Has she gotten herself into more trouble?" The female did not like hearing the sound of her name, it bought back a couple of past memories, but they were in the past.

"No it was more like me who got into the trouble. I read a magazine article that outlined what Helena went through with DOATEC. I thought it was fake so I went to one of her concerts and snook backstage. She caught me and knocked me out and when I woke up I was approaching something called the Tri-Tower. Here Helena offered to be nice to me for a while and explain her story. However for some reason not even I can explain I slapped her" The female walked past some dense trees and held a couple of branches in place so Jake could walk through.

"You hurt her. So let me guess she kicked your ass?"

"Nope, she had me knocked out, put into a DOATEC uniform and sent into this forest." Jake quickly caught up with the female "These ninjas and before I knew it I agreed to this protocol which means I am now running from them"

"So basically you need help running?" The female asked as she saw her car getting closer in the distance. It was a blue Shelby with a white stripe down the middle. It was a fantastic convertible.

"Nope, I need you to help me get rid of these protocols. The female said that her brother would most likely overturn it, so I could be safe. But I cant be too sure."

The female got to the drivers seat of the car and opened the door, she waved her head to signal Jake to get in the other side. Jake began walking over.

"I guess you should wait and see. You can stay with me for a while, but if I think I am in any danger I will push you out of the car and run. I have other 'paid' jobs to do" Jake opened the door and sat down. He felt slightly relived as he closed the door. This female would help him for a bit.

"Thank you. Oh I forgot to say my name is Jake" Jake smiled at the female, who turned, closed her door with a bit of a slam and then put on her seatbelt.

"Hi Jake, my my name is Christie. I am a assassin, so don't get on my bad side. I could kill you within seconds and you would not feel a thing" She spoke with a menacing voice. Jake was pinned to his seat with fear. She looked at him and then giggled "I would not kill you like that. I would kill you slowly and painfully and make you feel what its like to cross the white haired assassin" Christie carried on giggling and turned the car on and began to drive. Jake just nervously giggled as they drove off. He knew she was serious

* * *

**Don't forget to Review :P (if you do you save a bunny ^^)**


	12. Car Trips

The car had been travelling for what appeared to be hours, but in reality had not been. The journey had been completely silent as both of them had kept to their own persons and did not exchange any words. Jake had no idea where he was going yet he trusted this female. They had only known each other for roughly a hour and a half, but it was more than enough for Jake to get a glimpse of where the girls loyalties lay. For that matter they lay nowhere; she was cold blooded and Jake could not work out the reasons for her helping him as she could have just as easily left him and carried on moving.

"Why did you help me?" Jake asked. He was curious but he also wanted to break the silence that had enveloped between the two.

"Why?" Christie repeated, trying to think of a logical answer to his question. The reason she was staling for time was that honestly she could not think of a logical reason. She had no idea why she was helping this male. Her brain ran through more than a million thoughts while she drove, her face betraying nothing of the turmoil inside her. She had been trained this way; never show anything to anyone. And to always keep your cards close to your chest so that no one can work out your weaknesses.

"I guess I want to finish my job. Helping you get home might get me a little bit closer to Helena" she carried on looking forward, concentrating on the road as she spoke.

Christie never made eye contact with the male. What she had said seemed the most logical explanation in her eyes and she knew the kid did not know enough about her to piece any of it together. So she was hoping that Jake would take her logic at face value and not question it and if he did do that, it meant she didn't have to think too hard while she was driving. It was one of her pet hates; thinking too hard while she was driving.

"Ok" Jake blurted out, not fully understanding everything. Christie gave a small sigh of relief in her head as he seemed to accepted it. However, Jake had not accepted it. He leaned his elbow against the door and placed his head against her clenched fist. To Christie it looked as though Jake was bored but he was actually thinking. All of the information he had gathered -what had just been said and any information that he had gleaned from before- was a mess inside his head, and as he sat in the car he tried to make sense of it all. It seemed that Helena was the leader of DOATEC, and if she wasn't then she had some type of high power position in the organisation. It seemed to him the people that he was now on the run from didn't really like DOATEC.

_But why?_ Jake thought, and carried on trying to piece together as many pieces of the puzzle as he could. After trying to connect the dots he realised that his knowledge had gaps – too many gaps to be certain of any guesses or assumptions that could be made from the information he had already. So his new plan was to sit in the background and observe, he needed to find out how many missing pieces of the puzzle there were.

"So, Where are we going?" Jake asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"We are going to Tokyo, namely the British Embassy. That will be your best bet out of here" Jake sighed and then watched as the forest that was enveloping the road begin to slowly disappear.

The smell of salt filled Jakes nostrils and to him he found the smell to be oddly soothing. As the trees on the right began to disappear one by one, a vast ocean was beginning to take its place. The waves were slow and gentle and the sunlight was calmly reflecting off the edges of the water. It would appear that the sun was setting and the sunlight had turned all of the scenery into a orange colour. The were driving close to the edge of the cliff; following the road that seemed to go up and down and then twist left and right. To the left the forest had crept back up slowly and was now being basked in the orange sunlight's glow. Christie seemed to handle the car well and the car almost glided on the road as Jake could hardly feel the car judder or jilt. It was peaceful and tranquil. Jake was able to clear all of the panic from his body and was able to find peace within himself.

"So... The Embassy. Wont everyone be expecting me to go there though? If I was hunting for someone and they were trying to get home The Embassy would be the first place I would check" Christie was about to speak when her mobile in the storage compartment next to the gearbox started to ring. Jake started to reach towards the storage compartment but Christie swerved the car to the side of the road, effectively stopping him and throwing him back against the seat. Had the car still been in motion he wouldn't have been able to hear the growl that resonated in the car, stopping any more attempts to answer the phone which she now held in her hand. When she noticed that she held the phone by the ear closest to Jake she quickly switched it to the other ear, not even sparing a glance to the other occupant in the car.

During the phone call not a single muscle moved on her face and had it not been for the rise and fall of her chest, Jake would have sworn that she was dead. Even though the car was not in motion she carried on concentrating on the road and after nearly five minutes of not moving or talk she put the phone back into the compartment and nearly slammed her hands onto the steering wheel. However, she reeled her anger in and spoke quietly to Jake, still not making eye contact with him.

"Do you think you could sit in a car while I complete a job?" She asked, her tone conveying to him of the seriousness of the question.

"Yes. Well... As long as you ain't in trouble or the car is in trouble" Jake replied. Christie nodded, pleased with his answer.

"Fine, I have a job to do. Though I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it. But it also means passing through Tokyo. If you want you could come with me all the way then fine, as long as you stay in the car or, I could drop you off at Tokyo and you can go and do whatever you think is necessary to get home. I don't know what that will be, but if you do that I wish you the best of luck"

"The other option..." Jake butted in, "Is that I leave now and let you go on your way and do whatever you need to do so you don't have to worry about me."

"NOW," she yelled, making Jake jump a little, "... Why would I do that? I will not let you get out here where you are vulnerable. I will at least get you to a town or somewhere where you have someone else looking over you" Jake sighed quietly. She was the boss.

"Ok," Jake said, scratching his head, "I need to think and make my mind up so drive and I will tell you when I am ready" Christie nodded and began to drive. Jake sat back and leant his head against the headrest. This was going to be a difficult decision.

* * *

**So if you tell me what you think, I'll give you a cookie ^^**


	13. Don't Worry We're Ninjas

While Jake was silently trying to make up his mind they drove over five miles. It seemed that the journey was intent on just dragging on and on. The view of the cliffs and the ocean had vanished, and been replaced by the deep green and brown shades of forest. The sun had finally set and the darkness had risen. The dark shades of brown and green were turning more and more into an endless shade of black with each passing minute. The darkness appeared to loom over their heads, seemingly waiting for them to make a wrong move then, when they made their mistake, it would consume them.

The conversation between the two of them was kept to a minimal as Christie knew that Jake was trying to think. However, after a few of miles of silence she was interested to know if Jake had made up his mind.

"So made your mind up yet?" she asked. It was a very direct question as Christie detested any form if idle chit chat when it came to important matters and this, this was a very important matter.

"I think I have, but I don't know for sure yet" Jake replied quietly as he was busy watching the forest around him. It seemed to quietly soothe him and somehow it had the ability to make his life seem like it was a simple dream.

"Ok, but do not keep me waiting till the last minute. That is one thing I do hate"

Kasumi had been asleep the whole time. During the time she had been asleep she had been gathering all of the energy she could find and get. She woke up quietly. Making very little noise as she lifted herself off the bed and put on her standard uniform. After she had got dressed she walked to the door and opened it and began to walk to the throne room. As she entered she looked at the throne. That seat was going to be hers. If she had not ran away to for vengeance she could have had all of the power, and none of this would of happened. She pushed her thoughts away and noticed that the place was empty. Even though night had fallen surely Hayate had decided not to sleep just yet. She walked towards the palaces war room and heard voices inside. She opened the door to investigate, inside she found Hayate and Ayane. Neither of them looked happy. The room was laden with maps and diagrams. People were using laptops on the wooden desks and people were talking quietly to each other. Ayane and Hayate were in the center of the room. It was shaped as a circle and had a massive map of Japan hung on a board on the one side which blocked the view to one side of the circle, but that wasn't important anyway.

Ayane turned around and as she saw Kasumi she waved her hand, beckoning her to come forward. As she began to walk forward she saw the anger as clear as day on her brothers face. It wasn't hard to spot really, his mouth was set into a fine hard line that made him appear older than he was and his posture was taunt with animosity. He really was angry.

As he met up with them Ayane spoke slowly.

"One of our patrols reported seeing the kid in a car heading down the Tokyo coastal road" Hayate took a deep breath and then took over from speaking

"It means he is with someone and is getting away with speed. If you had not given him this advantage then we would not be here" Kasumi felt her heart drop. Even when she had finally got home she still seemed to be treated with hostility. Anything she did was not right.

"I thought, giving him a head start was honourable."

"You said it yourself Hayate. You told me we had to give him a head start" It was shocking the Ayane seemed to be backing Kasumi on this point. She usually sided with Hayate.

"Your right Ayane, I did. However, secretly I was fuming. My plan was ruined!" Kasumi and Ayane both looked at Hayate confused "You didn't know. Don't you find it slightly odd that the kid asked about the Daitai protocol? It was me that told him to do it. When I saw that kid I could tell that he was far away from home. The chances of him ever going back were slim. So I decided to secretly use the kid and let him bring Kasumi back to us. Mainly because I missed my sister. As soon as the protocol was complete, I was hoping that the boy would have been killed. Meaning Kasumi could come back as princess and everything was back to normal" Kasumi stood there shocked. She had no idea that Hayate had this all planned out.

"So you used a innocent lost kid as bait to get me back. Not taking into consideration how scared he was?" Kasumi asked, slightly appalled at her brothers plan. She did not believe in hurting innocents

"Of course I did. However you seemed to make up for that by giving him a head start. Ayane how long does he have left?"

"23 hours. Our maths geeks have worked out where he could be in 23 hours, come over to the board I will show you" Kasumi and Hayate followed Ayane to a board of the region. The route Jake was taking was marked in red "The kid is taking the famous Tokyo coastal road. The road is famous because it had only 6 forks off the road. Besides from that it is a road going from the north to the south of Japan. Of course it passes through Tokyo. 3 of the forks are north, meaning they do not matter. 2 of them are south of Tokyo so they don't matter either. This means there is only one fork. The fork is roughly 25 hours away from the kid. This gives us two options. We can go ahead and set up a trap at the fork and try to kill him. Or we can set up patrols in the towns that the road passes through. When it forks, it almost immediately leads to two towns. Both rather small, but we can hide in there and strike. If he keeps on the road than he will pass through a coastal town. If he goes off on the fork he will arrive at a cliff town." Ayane looked at Hayate and awaited his judgement.

"The best option would be to set up in the two towns. But to do that it would take up a lot of our forces"

"Me and Kasumi could take one force each and cover a town. I can take my own troops of course. All you need to do is to give Kasumi some and off we go" Ayane smiled at Hayate who did not return the courtesy

"We could. However I am not sure if you could make the distance in time" Hayate pointed out.

"We are ninjas, of course we can make the difference and get ahead of him using the short cuts" Hayate sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. Assemble a force and go, both of you. I want him dead soon as" Hayate turned and walked out of the room. Kasumi then turned and bowed slightly to Ayane

"Thank you for sticking up for me Ayane"

"Don't get used to it. Now go get ready, we leave in 30" Kasumi nodded and started to run back to her room to prepare


	14. Your Luck Runs Out Fast

Kasumi was standing outside the main gate of the village. During the last thirty minutes she had been getting ready and planning what she was going to do. Kasumi and Ayane decided that Kasumi would take the coastal town and keep a look out. She was currently waiting for the arrival of Ayane and her troops. Kasumi had already sent hers out and told them to meet her in the town. Kasumi worked a lot better when she was alone; Running away from her family and the clan had forced her into a sort of seclusion. Ayane's voice suddenly came from the behind.

"You going on your own?" She asked Kasumi as she reached the left hand side of Kasumi. Ayane's little gang of troops quietly and obediently stood in a line behind Ayane. Kasumi gave them a quick glance and then turned back to Ayane

"No. I sent my team ahead. I prefer to travel alone"

"So if you prefer to travel alone what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you of left by now?"

"Yes, but I want to speak to Hayate before I leave"

"I really wouldn't go near him at the moment; He is pretty angry with what you did. But I guess that when I look at why you did what you did. It all makes sense. Maybe you should go see him and try and drill some sense into him"

"Um...Ok" Kasumi was slightly confused by Ayane's sudden change of heart. Ayane smiled weakly and then spoke again

"Ok me and my team are off. Do not spend too much time with Hayate. We need you in that town before the kid arrives" Kasumi nodded and began to walk back inside the village. Ayane turned to face the forest and signaled for her team to go. They all nodded back to her and jumped off into the trees. Ayane was only a brief second behind them.

Back in the car things had been generally quiet again as Jake was back to thinking and trying to make decisions.

"So you are going to come with me then?" Christie said, breaking the impromptu tension that had drew between them over the past thirty minutes or so. Jake had been rambling about going with her but so far had not given Christie a solid answer; this was something that annoyed her.

"Its not like I have much choice. Even if you left me in Tokyo I do not have the money to get home. The embassy is not that safe either" Jake had spent the last thirty minutes thinking about his decision. He had been going backwards and forwards as to whether he was actually going to. Jake already knew the risks of hanging around with Christie. It was a very dangerous thing to do. However only Christie could keep Jake safe from harm. Jake began to speculate what could happen while Christie was doing the same while concentrating on the road. Jakes thoughts were very quickly disrupted when his body was forced right into the back of the seat. Jake wondered what was going on, but as soon as he heard the engines roar get louder and everything pass by a lot quicker, he knew what was going on.

"Why are we speeding up!" Jake shouted. He had to shout if he was going to get Christie to hear him over the engines.

"Ok think of it like this... You think ninjas are all martial arts master right?" Jake began to nod slowly. "Well your wrong. Think logically Jake. In a whole village, not everyone can be martial arts experts. So the ones who don't become experts at fighting go into other areas. This variety of experts allows them to do all sorts of things, like predict where you are and where you will be. Now I think they might of actually of done that. It would be the only logical place to figure out where we are going. I have just been thinking about it. They would expect us to be going at the fastest legal speed. But if I increase our speed, we might just lose them"

It took a minute or two for all of Christie's facts to sink in. What she had said was a lot of information. All the while the car was still accelerating at speed.

"Ok. I think I get you. But why wait until now to start?"

"I would of started sooner, however I have been processing all of my thoughts. Its not easy. But if you are going to stay with me I need to protect you and eliminate my target. To do that I need to buy you some time. This is the only way I can think of doing this"

"Well I guess you are right. But what if it all goes wrong. What if you fail to kill your target and the ninjas find me!"

"First off, I will not fail to kill my target. Secondly, don't look at what might happen. Take life by the edge and do everything based on the present. Do not look at the past. If you think about the worst, the worst will happen. So don't do it. As long as you are with me we will be fine" Christie seemed to sound pretty confident. Something that was starting to rub off on Jake a little bit.

"SO what or who are you exactly going to kill?" Jake asked "If I am coming with you I might as well know" Christie seemed hesitant and was trying to act busy by concentrating on the road more. After a couple of silent minutes she began to speak

"I need to kill a rather annoying businessmen that has been bothering some local politician or something"

"I always though tit was the other way around? Businessmen wanting to remove politicians so they can progress their plans"

"It usually is. However this this time is different. Don't ask me why. I just take the money and kill"

"Right. So you don't morally think about who you kill. Whether you re killing a good person or a bad person?"

"If I did I wouldn't be a assassin would I? If you are an assassin who starts to question things morally, you tend to lose control of yourself and you mess up. And in this business, messing up means death." Jake just nodded slowly. What she said seemed to make sense.

"Ok I think I get it all. Besides how hard can it be to remove one person?"

"You would be surprised. If it was easy we would not get paid as much"

"Guess your right" Jake rubbed his hair as the car began to slow down back to normal speed. His head was now hurting due to the speed they had been going at.

They had decided to take the coastal road before. The only reason was because Jake preferred the view. Up ahead was the coastal town. It was close to them. Jake had no idea what was going on. He had no idea that the ninjas were close, but they were not close enough to stop him. If he knew how lucky he was he would not believe it. However there is one thing quite consistent in Jake's life. His luck tends to run out. Fast. As they entered the coastal town the car started to sound funny. It was almost like a screeching noise. They were still on the main road at the time and then a huge explosion was heard from the front of car and the car tipped forwards and towards the left. Christie pulled the car over and Jake lent over the door to have a look at what happened. He saw that the front tyre had popped.

"Your speeding has caused our tyre to pop"

"Well I don't have a spare, so it looks like I am going to have to try and find a new one"

"We do not have the time to waste here. We can't afford to lose any time"

"Do you think I don't know that!" Christie spat out angrily at Jake "I will go and have a look. You just sit in here and don't do anything stupid"

"I ain't a kid you know"

"Well sometimes you act like it" Christie sniggered and then began to walk away looking for a place to get a tyre. Jake had a small huff and a puff and then sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

* * *

**If you have actually read this far then i wold like to congratulate you. I am slowly getting there with this fic and would like to write more often. However i am not sure if anyone is liking this at all. Please PM me or leave a review telling m what you think of the stories so far and whether it is worth actually continuing with the story. thanks :)**


	15. You Get One Shot Don't Mess It Up

**So here it is. The first climax so to speak. Its a big letdown in my opinion, but let me know what you think.**

* * *

Kasumi had been in the time pretty much the whole time. She had been watching the kid and the white haired woman argue for a while and watched as she stormed off. The kids protection had now left him vulnerable. All Kasumi had to do was to jump off this building, land next to the car and slice the kids neck. However Kasumi could bring herself to kill kid. After all he did allow her to have some part of her old life back. However the kid being alive stopped her from having the other part of her life back. Her own brother seemed to hate her from ruining his so called plan to get her back. All of this was because of her. If she had just carried on running then this boy would of not been in the situation he was in. Before Kasumi could continue to blame herself for all of this one of her ninjas came up to her.

"So that is the boy. Shall we carry out the assassination since he is vulnerable. We can take him out from up here"

Another ninja came to Kasumi's left. This ninja was dressed with more authority than the others. He was the second in command of the team after Kasumi. The other 2 ninjas approached the group. One of them was dressed as trainee. The one dressed as authority began to speak

"Well since we have a trainee here and the boy is extremely vulnerable, maybe we could give him a lesson in assassination"

"Oh please…" One of the ninjas replied "We always give them lessons while in the field"

"Well for once this target is easy. Usually with the live training we have to guard the place and do special things during assignments which makes them much harder. This is plain and simple"

Kasumi sighed to herself and rubbed her temples.

"Fine, we will show the trainee how to kill some with a kunai at range. I don't think he will mess up. Come here…" She beckoned for the trainee to come forward. He was roughly the same age as the boy. He had brown hair and looked really nervous. He stepped forward and was shaking slightly. He could not believe he was being trained by a princess. She took his hand a put a light kunai in it.

"Well firstly you need to choice the weight of the kunai. However I have given you a headstart and given you a light one. Light ones are better at distance. But wont be as lethal if they miss a critical target. There is no wind here today so it is a simple case of just using what you have learned at the academy and throwing the kunai"

The trainee nodded slightly and looked down at the kid. It was only 3 stories down. Only a idiot could miss at this range. He lifted his arm and made sure his aim was correct. He threw his arm down and released the kunai.

Jake was sitting in the car and was extremely bored. It had only be 5 minutes since Christie had gone but it felt like hours. Jakes slight anger at Christie was now starting to decrease. He realised that she was only doing it to protect Jake. She did not even have to help him. She could of left him in the forest. Jake kept a eager lookout ahead of him incase he saw Christie. Hopefully there was a place in this place that sold replacements. The quicker the car was working the better. Jake rubbed his leg when suddenly the windscreen smashed and he heard something hit the bonnet of the car. Jake raised his arms to cover his head to block a couple of shards of glass from hitting his face

"You idiot!" Kasumi snapped. She had the urge to push this guy off the building. Jake did not bother looking to see where the attack came from. He jumped out of the car by vaulting over the convertibles door and began to run down the street. He was running a lot faster than he thought he could. He decided he would try to find Christie. The place was not too huge. All it took was a little bit of luck.

"CHRISTIE!" Jake screamed really loudly while running.

"Shall we chase him?" One of the ninjas asked

"Its too late. The kid has drawn too much attention to himself. We can't kill him with everyone looking. We have failed. Lets regroup with Ayane and then contact Hayate" The ninjas nodded and they all began to take off and head for Ayanes position.

Christie had been speaking to a mechanic she had found and was bartering a price when she heard the scream of Jake. She sighed and told the mechanic she would be right back. She raced out of the shop and onto the main street where she saw Jake running to her. Jake reached her position and stopped. He was panting, trying to regain as much breath as he could.

"What happened?" Christie asked

"I was in the car when I was attacked by something. The windscreen was smashed and everything" Jake let out really quickly.

"So I guess I need to get that replaced then aswell" Christie sighed and turned back around to head back to the mechanics. Jake spoke quietly before she set off

"I am sorry for all of this. I am more trouble than I am worth" Jake sighed. Christie turned and gave Jake a hug

"You aren't trouble. What is chasing you is trouble. Just relax. I am going to get you home and everything will be ok" She tightened her hug and felt Jake rested his face against her cheek. She felt something trickle down her cheek. Jake seemed to be crying, or at least trying to fight back tears. She began to rub Jakes back and rock slightly to try and calm him down.

"I am a idiot. I should have been killed. I don't deserve to live" Jake sobbed out

"Don't say that. You do deserve to live" Christie turned and began to walk towards the mechanics garage with Jake next to her with her arm around him. It was clear to her that all of this running and adventure had finally caught up with Jake. She walked into the garage and told the mechanic what was up with the car and where it was. They sat in the garages waiting room while the mechanic went out with a tow truck to pick the car up. Jake and Christie were cuddled together. Well, Jake was more cuddled into Christie, but Christie did not mind

"All of this happened, all because I got curious. Its amazing how one small bit of curiosity can kill you. I could of just left that concert hall, and could right at home now watching TV. Instead my parents are most likely panicking and wondering where I am"

"There is no point on dwelling on what has been. You need to focus on the now and what will happen in the future. Living in the past is not healthy for you. Hell, it ain't healthy for anyone. Live with what you have now and use that to shape your future. I mean when you are old and have your grand-kids around, you can tell them how you ran away from ninjas"

"I guess. I just didn't think that I would end up like this" Christie rubbed Jakes shoulder and then got up as she saw the mechanic arrive back in garage. She went to speak to him and after five or so minutes of haggling she came back to Jake.

"I am paying him to repair as soon as. He said it will take only about a hour or so. I suggest we stay here"

"Yeah. They still could be watching me"

"I do doubt that now. They really only had one shot. And that was down to luck"

Christie smiled at Jake who feebly returned the smile. She hugged him one more time. For once in this whole journey, Jake didn't feel alone.


	16. Don't Deny Your Feelings

****

**Well here it is. i know i have been slightly slow at updating. But this chapter took a while to plan. It took alot of research. Anyway, this is one of the longest chapters i have ever written. So sit back and enjoy. Also, let me know what you think of my little twist :P**

**

* * *

**

Ayane, just like Kasumi had not responded well to finding out that kid had gotten away. She knew that Hayate was not in the best of moods at the moment given the current situation.

"What exactly am I going to tell Hayate hmm?" Ayane snapped at Kasumi when she found out.

"Be honest and tell the truth. We used the time slot to try and train a student. And it failed. I do not know why we are hunting him so hard anyway. It seems like a total waste of time. Hayate got what he wanted, can't he just write off the crimes?" Kasumi put one hand on her hip and looked at Ayane as she was making a response

"Remember Kasumi, we can not let a deed go undone. If a crime was committed then it must be bought to justice whatever the cost. There is not other alternative. I am sorry Kasumi if you do not like it. If you did not run away in the first place this wouldn't of happened" Kasumi was not pleased with her answer. She still did not know why her brother would go ahead with something this...evil. Kasumi watched as Ayane pulled out a mobile from her pocket and began to dial as she walked away from the group looking for some privacy as she was about to talk to Hayate. Kasumi did not bother listening to the conversation. She respected the fact that Ayane was trying to deal with Hayate by herself. Kasumi was however interested in what the outcome would be. It took a whole 20 minutes on the phone before Ayane sighed and closed the flip phone and began to walk back up to the group.

"Ok, so he most certainly is not happy. However mistakes happen. We might not be able to afford it, but it happens. I put forward your idea Kasumi and like me he was having none of it. This road leads to Tokyo. We know that, so we just need to get to Tokyo before the kid and keep a eye on the road"

"Yeah sure, I mean Tokyo only has one road" One of her ninjas sarcastically commented.

"Good, well I guess we could just sent you on your own then?" Ayane snapped back. Everyone went quiet. Kasumi was quite disappointed that Hayate would not see reason. He seemed to be so obsessed recently with making sure his plan goes through. Kasumi looked up at Ayane

"If this is the case then we better get moving. Its been over 30 minutes since we left the kid and his broken car. No doubt they got it working now" Ayane nodded and signalled for everyone to take off. Within a second, everyone had darted off.

Christie was now driving at normal speed. After learning her lesson by nearly losing Jake she decided that speeding was only wise in an utmost emergency. Jake had hardly spoke since they had left the garage. He was now starting to tire out. He was going pale and bags were starting to show under his eyes. Christie knew that things were tough for the kid. That is why she wanted to just get this over and done with and get him home as quick as she could. However, she knew that it would not be easy. Christie always had jobs to do. Most of them at the moment were In Japan. The kid would have to stay with her until she went back to England. If he was going to be like this however, things could get difficult. Jake looked cute when he was like this. But he was a distraction. A big distraction. Things could get very ugly.

"Why don't you sleep? You look like you need it" Christie mentioned to Jake

"I can't sleep. It is far too dangerous with all of these ninjas around" Jake sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I do not think they will come after you for a while. Besides we have about a day until we reach Tokyo. No doubt the ninjas will set up there and ambush us. So i suggest you get some form of rest. You will need it. Trust me" Christie looked at him for a brief second with a concerned look on her face.

"But its a risk" Jake pointed out, trying to construct a argument

"You can not run while you are tired" Christie pointed out

"Yeah...but" Jake eventually admitted defeat and slummed back into the car seat and closed his eyes to sleep. Christie smiled as he saw the kid fall asleep. She really did feel sorry for him. He had no idea how many people were after him. She had no idea either but she was much more informed that Jake was. She sighed quietly to herself as she carried on driving. Everything was quiet and silent. Everything felt almost out of place. Christie immediately thought that something was up. When things went quiet, things were not good. She slowed down a little bit to observe her surroundings. She was watching the trees blow silently. Even though nothing obvious was going on, Christie still had the feeling that someone, or rather something was watching her. Suddenly her urge to protect the kid kicked in. She did not know why but her senses seemed to be heightened or maybe more alert than usual. After a few seconds her sense came back to normal and she carried on driving at normal speed.

Even after a few minutes, she till could not explain why she had the urge to protect the boy. I seemed odd to her. She did not think she was emotionally attached to him. She was an assassin, being emotionally attached to someone was highly dangerous, for both parties evolved. Christie carried on processing all of her thoghts in her head. The only reason she could think of her protecting the boy was if she was emotionally attached. But why would she be attached to this kid? He was cute and was even cuter when he was sleeping she noted. But could this be her first love interest? Christie had always pushed love out of everything. It was a automatic defence barrier to keep herself safe. All she did was seduce people. But for some reason she could not bring herself to be mean and cold to this kid. He as able to surpass all her defences and get her at the heart. Maybe that is why she hugged him when he cried and was upset. She had seen much more grown men that him cry infront of her and she usually ignored there moans and told them to themselves together. But with Jake it was different. When he was upset she wanted to take him in and hold him and comfort him.

An hour later Jake woke up looking slightly healthier. Christie smiled when she saw that he was looking better.

"It is good to see that you look better Jake" Christie spoke out, breaking the silence that had developed since Jake had just woke up. Her voice was gentle and soft. Something Jake picked up on almost instantly

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jake asked

"Well I was thinking about something" Christie blushed a little bit. She had no idea how to tell Jake how she felt about him.

"Ah I see. Thinking can help the mind you know" Jake pointed it out. Christie smiled as she puled over to the side of the road into a dirt lay-by. Below them was the crashing of the waves. There were still following the coast and the smell of sea air was still lingering around. She got out of the car and walked to the edge, the stel barrier stopping her from going any further. It was getting dark, and the tars were now visible in the sky, the sun just peeking over the horizon to watch this special event. Jake walked next to her and spoke "Nice stars aren't they?"

"Yeah. Jake I need to tell you something" Jake turned around and gave her a questioning look " You see... I well.. I generally ignore most people like you. I just do it naturally. But you seem to just, I don tknow how, bypass all of my defences and go right ot my heart. I guess I like you" Jake had no idea how to take it. Christie rembered about his autism and his previous relationships with girls. He still hadn't kissed a girl yet. She took a step forward and simply cupped his head in her hands and turned it to the side slightly and then locked lips with the male. Both of their hearts beated quickly and in unison. The sun, now seeing what it wanted to see finally stopped peeking over the ocean and went away for the day. Letting the darkness of the night and the light from the stars engulf them.

Once they broke apart Jakes eyes seemed to sparkle. The way they looked made Christie's heart feel lighter. Jake looked happy, not angry at her for confessing her weird but true feelings.

"I guess it is hard for an assassin to admit they are love" Jake mentioned as they held hands and looked out to the ocean

"How did you figure that out?" Christie asked, slightly sarcastic in her tone however she forgot Jake would not pick the sarcasm up and took the question seriously.

"Well, an assassin has to be a cold blooded person to be able to deal with killing people. They have to lock their emotions up to protect themselves from being tricked and harmed. So when an assassin actually feels love the push it away. I guess it would be hard to face. Also I don't care about the age difference. Age is but a number. I mean we are nearly the same height anyway"

"Thank you. And I am sorry for what I will drag you into" She bought her free hand up and stroked his cheek

"Its alight...Anyway, shouldn't you get some sleep? You are driving tomorrow"

"And you too. You only got an hour before" Jake smirked and turned and began walking towards the car.

"Alright. Me too" Christie smiled. She could see Jake was happy now. And that made her happy. She knew what he was going through was tough. And it was going to get tougher before it got any better. She smiled once more and began to follow Jake along the couple of steps walk to the car for some sleep

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so there we go. Another chapter done. I was actually quite pleased with this. And since i am writing here i want to say thnk you yo Ice wind for al your support. I would never get these chapters up without your support. I got an idea from a fic i was reading. Each chapter i will give you a fact about my very first draft of the fic. Or some infomation about what could of happened. Anyway, here is the first one:**

_**In the very first plan Jake was going to be a very phyiscal person and be good at karate. I went against it in the end because i thought it would be more interesting if Jake was quite weak and cowardly. I am glad i did not go down that path. Or else the entire fic would be different**_


	17. Finding A Way Into The City

After a couple of hours sleep, Both Jake and Christie were on the road again with new found vigor. Christie was happy because she now had something in her life worth protecting. She was glad she met Jake. She just wished it was not under these circumstances. However Christie was used to not getting things at the best of times and had learned to take what she could get and make something good out of it and she now had a goal. An d that was to protect Jake. No matter the cost, even if it meant losing her life. While this was a drastic and last resort, Christie knew she was going to protect the kid. But part of her wanted something back from kid. He might not of known it but he was already helping her. It was his company that was important to her. She enjoyed his remarks and she enjoyed watching him sleep. His little bits of witty humour and him sarcastic comments, even if he did not know that they were sarcastic, were all soothing to her.

"So how much longer til Tokyo?" Jake asked looking over and then smiling at Christie

"Roughly about an hour or so. No doubt the ninjas will be waiting for us in Tokyo, so we need a plan to evade them" Jake rubbed his hair slightly and began to think

"Surely they can't track every single car entering Tokyo?" Jake asked, finding it hard to believe that they could

"You're right. They can't. However they know which roads this leads to. From that they know what roads to watch, and because of the attack in the town, they know what car to look out for" Christie pointed out.

"So..what if we entered Tokyo with a different car?" Jake suggested, seeing as the only logical way out of the situation

"Well we could do that, but remember this car is my baby. We have been through a lot together and I don't want to lose her now"

"Hang on, there might be another way in" Jake said as he pointed out to a railway track that was following the road.

"You want to drive on that, The car would fall apart after being shaken to pieces like that"

"I don't see you coming up with a idea" Jake said in a sarcastic tone

"Actually, you have given me a idea" Christie smirked and pulled over into the side of the road and began to tell Jake her plan. "Well you said go on the railway tracks right. But that's too bumpy. However if we load the car into a train carriage we can go right into Tokyo, and maybe even go right through"

"Well..." Jake hesitated. The plan sounded good, but Jake found a couple of errors with it "What if the ninjas find out we are using the tracks? Tracks are even easier to follow than roads And we would be stuck in a box. We would be sitting prey waiting to be killed. What you mentioned might be a good way to get the car in however we will need to think of another way to get ourselves in. How about we use a bus. Take the bus into Tokyo. Go right into the central Bus hub and then take a bus to the train station where the car will get dropped off. We can then drive out of Tokyo and towards wherever you want to go" Jake felt quite smart from his train of thought. Christie was shocked as well.

"But why change at the central hub?" Christie asked. She wanted to make sure that Jake had thought his entire plan through

"Well the ninjas are most likely watching us right now. They cant hear what we are saying but they will most likely know what bus we go on and follow it. The bus hubs are very busy. There are loads of people changing all of the time. We can use this as cover to be able to move from one bus to the other and slip out unnoticed. Even ninjas cant keep tabs in large crowds" Christie was right. Jake had thought his plan through quite well. Jakes autism gave him a highly logical approach to thinking that came in very good use when escaping certain situations.

"Ok then kid, we will do it that way" Christie smirked and began to drive off again. So they had a plan and they knew how to execute it. All they needed to do now was to put it into motion. And that did not take long as the train station They had been discussing was up ahead. Technically the station was for freight only. It was not a passenger station but it did have a bus stop there. So it was quite a handy point. Christie pulled the car into the station and Jake waited while Christie went inside and dealt with the station owners. Jake was quite scared now. He was now highly vulnerable. Last time Christie had left him on his own he had been killed and now he was scared it would happen again.

The student had been the one who had been tasked with following the kid while the others raced to Tokyo. He was sitting in one of the many thick trees on the other side of the road. When he saw the kid was vulnerable he picked out his phone and began to ring Kasumi. When kasumi answered he speaked quickly and quietly

"Miss Kasumi, it would appear that the kid has stopped outside some sort of train station. It seems that he is on his own again. Shall I try and eliminate him or just carry on following him?" Kasumis voice came ringing through from the other side

"Leave him be. Just make sure you know where he is when they enter Tokyo" The student hung the phone up and carried on watching. He noticed that the female was coming out of the station and the kid was getting out of the car

"So is it sorted?" Jake asked quietly

"Yes, we just have to get the bus. One should be arrivin.." Before she had chance to finish her sentence a bus pulled up at the stop. Jake smirked and Christie led them on-board. They both got tickets to the central station and sat down close to the front of bus, Just incase they needed to make a quick getaway.

The student was in shock. He had not expected the pair to suddenly leave the car and take the bus. He began running along the treetops and branches and pulled out his phone. While he was running he rang Kasumi again

"It seems Miss. They have taken a bus into the city. They left the car behind and just got on a bus"

"Buses are slower. This will buy us some more time. It is exactly what we need. We are nearly there however we need time to set up. Do not lose them" She hung up on him and the student kept following the bus. He needed to make up for his mistake before.

Back inside the bus Jake cuddled close to Christie. They were going to use the disguise of lovers to avoid unwanted attention. It seemed like a good plan, and it allowed them to be close to each other.

"So you think this will work?" Jake asked Christie while he was leaning against her shoulder

"Well it was your plan" She pointed out as she was stroking his dark brown, near black hair slowly

"Yeah about that...My plans usually fail"

"Now you tell me?" She said trying to act serious. Jake looked up at her slightly hurt. She had forgotten he could not take jokes well "I am kidding" She said ruffling his hair "We will be perfectly fine. And if the plan does go wrong. Well we will have to improvise wont we"

"I guess...I guess we will"

* * *

**Well there we go. Another chapter completed. I have to admit i am on a role and i would like to thank you for reading my fic as i know it is long dull and boring.**

_**In my first plan of the fic, Jake was going to bump into Lisa and not Christie once he started running. The idea was that it would create conflict and it would also centre around Lisa secret identity**_

**I have added a poll to my profile about the Fic, go take a look ;)**


	18. A Bus Journey Into Hell

**Its been awhile. A lot has changed but i am hoping to knuckle back into my writing. I had completely forgot about it, simply because my inbox had nothing it to with fanfic. I was shocked people are still reading this. If you read this chapter, leave a review bout what you think of the story so far, be honest. I am interested to see what people think.**

* * *

Kasumi had to keep running. She had no choice. She now had a new mission to complete. Rather than being the hunted she was now the hunter. She didn't agree with the methods that Ayane and Hayate has used to get Jake to agree to the plan. That said Jake did agree to the plan, and that was all she needed to be able to complete her task.

Kasumi stood on a large tree branch overlooking the main road that lead into this part of Tokyo. If the student hadn't messed up again then the bus they were looking for would of arrived. Kasumi had a couple other ninjas with her ready to ambush.

"So how are we going to do this? Ayane and her little sect ninjas are heading deeper in the city to recon and Hayate sent them to go do something else too" One of the ninjas from behind asked

"Well first of all I think we need to see the actual bus, and see if the student hasn't been following the wrong one. Before you ask we are not going to assault the bus right in the middle of the road"

"But thats the easy way. Raid the bus, kill the kid in less than a minute and then go home" the other ninja moaned

"Well done, that is exactly how ninjas do not operate. You dont ambush a bus in broad daylight. Its like having a massive neon sign over you going "We're ninjas, we're supposed to be hidden" Kasumi put her hands on her hips and kept a lookout on the roads. And surely a couple of minutes later the bus arrived.

Inside the bus Jake was curled against Christie with his eyes closed. He was tired and exhausted. The current events had really put a toll on his body and his mind. He had nearly been killed. Christie was however wide awake, although she was starting to get tired too. Lines were starting to become visible around her eyes. She knew they would have to rest soon. However with the ninjas around sleeping would be a very hard thing to do.

"Jake..." Christie spoke quietly "Do you think we will escape Tokyo?" She asked as she looked into Jakes deep chocolate brown eyes.

"How should I know. I am a simple IT Tech dude. I don't kill for a living and I don't run for my life on a daily basis. Before all this the highlight of my week was when a computer gave a suspicious error and he had to investigate it. Now I have to run for my life against something that could, and most likely will kill me" Jake sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Christie's frame. At first Christie flinched and tried to back away, but then she stopped and let him. At the moment she was the closest thing to a mother figure Jake had, infact the only thing close to a friend out here in a completely different country. To her, this was routine. She could read the signs and understand most things people said, but for Jake, For jake it was completely different. He couldn't read road signs or understand what people said. He had to try and survive on pure sight. Something which when you are trying to do on the run, was very hard. Christie slumped back on her chair to relax, unaware a that very moment the ninjas were right above them nearly.

Kasumi smiled as the student caught up with them and pointed to the bus. As a group the began to jump alongside the road, moving from place to place, easily keeping up.

"SO whats the plan?" The student asked.

"Well as far as I am aware, and can guess, they will get off at the central hub. Easiest place to get lost. Even if we are there it is very hard for us to keep track. All we have to do now, is follow. We get there and we try to keep track. But more importantly we need to force them to split up. Y'see it is so easy for us to lose them, but it works two ways, its also easy for them to lose each other. All we have to do is force the guardian to leave the kid. Let the professional go back to her jobs, then we simply corner the kid and finish the job"

The other ninjas nodded in agreement with the plan. Kasumi as wise, and she deserved their respect. She had been able to avoid the wrath of the clan for a long time. Because of this, she knew exactly how to catch someone who was trying to run.

Jake had finally awoken from his small slumber to observe the city of Tokyo. The buildings were huge. The tallest building Jake had ever seen in his home two was a 5 story building, but here a 5 story building was a small building. Everything was just...well...big. Not just that, but the number of people that was walking around. The numbers were so hard to count. How could the ninjas keep track of what was going on in here. Even if they were not in the bus hub it could have been possible to lose himself in any crowd.

Over the next 30 minutes the bus descended deeper into the heart of the capital, the crowds and traffic getting bigger, the ninjas, still trailing behind them. The ninjas were now using the rooftops and had managed to easily blend themselves in so they would not be easily spotted. But even then they were having some trouble tracking the bus.

"So we need to take the 2XX bus to the Warehouse district right?" Jake asked as he was looking at a large paper map of the bus routes he had in his pocket, along with some money Christie had given him if he needed it.

"As far as I am aware the 2XX line should take you right upto the car. Remember we put the car keys in the glove compartment in a small safe with the passcode as your year of birth"

"I know. But why are you doing all of this. I mean we are going to get the same bus anyway" Jake asked as he folded the map up.

"Well you never know. If we get split up make your way to the northern part of the city. We will meet under the northern overpass. Best place to covertly meet up. You have my mobile anyway" Just as she said that the hiss of the bus hydraulics could be heard and people began shuffling off the bus

"So here we are" Christie proclaimed as she stood up. "you ready for this?" She asked as jake held onto her arm behind him.

"Yeah lets go" Jake said nervously as they walked forward and hopped off the bus. And into the crowd. The crowd of thousands, a sea of thousands. And yet just on the outskirts, Kasumi watched, keeping perfect tabs on both of them.

"You ready to go Kasumi?" The ninjas asked her

"Not yet, Jake has Autism from what the report said. Jake will panic when in confined spaces. We need Jakes anxiety to go up. Then we strike" Kasumi smirked and watched, the real games were about to begin

* * *

**Dont forget to leave me your views on the story :) JB**


	19. A Break Up And A Lone Journey

**Here it is. New year and new chapters. Hope everyone had a good new year and i will be posting at least bi weekly now :D He says. Keep the feedback coming peoples**

* * *

The crowds were huge. Like nothing Jake had ever seen before. Jake was used to crowds of 100 people, but this crowd was well... never ending. The crowd must have been around 5000 people. The Hub had a massive glass roof and lots of open windows, but it still smelt all stuffy. The air almost smelt of claustrophobia. Peoples bodies were constantly colliding with each other. Something Jake could not stand. He had a firm grasp on Christie's arm however at times he could feel it loosening considerately. At the one of end of the Hub on an elevated balcony stood Kasumi and her small hit team. No one even bothered to stare at them. Dressing like they did was pretty much a everyday occurrence around here.

"So Miss Kasumi" The student mentioned quietly "Whats the plan?"

"We need someone to run between them, pretend the are in a hurry. Walk right in-between their arms and force them apart. Hopefully the crowds will be so intense that Jake will panic and get lost. Then we have to make sure he gets on one bus and get the girl on the other"

"That is very clever. Play on the kids mind, while not even drawing a single weapon" The student smiled lightly. "But... what if the assassin sees the attempt and then tries to regroup with him?"

Kasumi gave a little sigh and thought it over for a brief second. "Sadly that will be hard to prevent. When she gets a wiff of foul play she will try furiously to relink up with him"

"So we have to just hope for the best then. If worst comes to worse, couldn't we throw smoke bombs into the crowds to panic and haste them?"

"I guess we could. But that might make the whole situation worse. If Jake is able to calm himself then he would be able to relocate Christie. For now we need to have someone ram between them." Kasumi then pointed to the ninja at the back. "You can do it"

The ninja bowed and jumped off the balcony and began to quickly walk towards the duo.

"Chrisite... Where are we supposed to be going?" Jake asked looking at all of the signs attached to the walls, none of them making any sense.

"We are going straight on. The bus we need to be is the one right ahead. We just have to follow It right the way to the end of the route..." Before she could carry on the ninja ran right inbetween them. Jake withdrew his arm in pain. Before he could snap his arm back to grab onto Christie the gap was filled with rushing people.

It felt like a tidal wave. Jake was getting knocked left right and centre. He struggled to compose himself as he scanned for Chrsitie. However he struggled. He could not take in all of the faces and his head was hurting just looking at the number of faces he had to analyse. He looked over to where the bus was and saw what looked like a timer on the sign above the bus. Jake thought it must have been the time it takes before the bus leaves, and if he was right he had only a minute to get there. Jake pushed forward and forced people aside. He remembered what Christie had told him. If such a thing happened, he had to meet up with her. He knew she would forget about searching for him and would go to the meeting place. All he had to do was survive and get there. But Jake was old enough to defend himself. He didn't need to be escorted. He was perfectly capable of reaching the meeting place on his own. Okay, so maybe not, but he was full of confidence. He reached the bus just in time and jumped onboard and handed the bus fare money to the driver. The driver gave him a ticket and Jake took a seat at the front of the bus. That way if the bus was ambushed her could get out of the front door easily. Jake was on full alert. Waiting to see if Christie would hop on quickly. He took advantage of the situation of his higher height and and tried to spot Christie. However he was still finding it difficult. He slumped into his seat as he felt the bus engine rev up and got ready for a long journey.

Christie's heart Jumped as soon as she felt Jakes grip leave him. Before she even had a chance to react and look at him he was gone. Her heart rate had raised up as she panicked. She looked in the direction that the runner had gone and noticed it was a Mugen uniform. She had fallen for such a simple tactic. She watched as the bus left and took a small sigh of relief as she noticed that Jake was onboard. She whipped out her mobile and called Jake and waited for him to answer

"You got on the bus then?" Christie spoke first as Jake answered, looking to put her mind to rest

"Yeah I did. Just. Are you alright?" Jake answered back cooly. Trying to keep his nerves at bay

"Yeah I am ok..." Chrsitie looked around and noticed the ninjas jumping through one of the roof windows towards the direction that the bus went off in "Jake that was the Mugen lot. They forced us to split and Kasumi and her group just left the hub heading in your direction" As she said that the hairs on Jakes neck went stiff. He drew a deep breath and then spoke

"Okay so they got wise... We can adapt. Nothern overpass right?"

"Yes the northern overpass is where we will meet. Jake saty on your toes you hear me. The cargo from the train should of been offloaded by now. I requested that the container had room so that a car could be driven out. And that place could have a lot of containers the same colour. So... how do you know which one is ours?" Jake sighed at the question already knowing the answer

"I know because we drew MI6 on all the sides in blue pen"

"Exactly... Listen. I haven't seen Ayane, so assume they will be waiting for you when you get off the bus. Once you do get off the bus you run to the cargo hold you hear me? You run for it"

"Yes I know run like a little girl, find the car and drive to the northern overpass. But one thing. I dont know how to drive a car"

"Trust me you will figure it out. Your life is on the line, your fight or flight instinct should sort out the driving for you"

"what do you mean?" Jake asked, slightly confused

"When someones fight or flight instinct is triggered people find themselves really good at things they didn't even know they could do. Plus you have played so many racing games it should be easy for you."

"Fine alright then. I believe you. But please Christie. Get to the overpass safe"

Christie could hear the fear in his voice. "I will, it is you I am worried about" With that she put the phone down and went outside to get a taxi to the northern overpass. She would get there before Jake did, but she was concerned about him. He was a defenceless kid. He was about to face a bunch of trained killers. No matter how many video games he played he was not going to be a super fighter or a super solider. He only knew how to fix computers and when fighting ninjas that was useless. She hopped into the taxi and told the driver where to go and looked upto the sky, only time would tell if Jake was going to survive...

Kasumi was smirking widely as they followed the bus from up high.

"Well done. We finally have him. I can finish this, go see Ryu and be back home before dark" She snorted in laughter... So this is what it felt like to be Ayane. Knowing she had finally gotten her pray. Although that was thing in the end, She never did. She always lost it and never actually failed to capture it. But hopefully Kasumi wasn't going to lose. It ends tonight


	20. Jake's Ultimate Ruse

**See. i kept to my promise and uploaded a chapter bi-weekely. Quite shocked that this chapter came so early. Might even get another one done this week afterall. Can't believe i am here at Chapter 20. Well keep the feedback coming people. nice to know what people think of Jake and the storyline in general :)**

* * *

"_Ok Jake, tell me what this face means" The woman said as she held a A4 piece of card with a happy smile on it_

"_Thats... Happiness...?" Jake said, slightly confused_

"_Well done. Thats correct. This is Happiness. If someone is happy they look like this" The female smiled lightly and put the card on the floor and pulled up another card. This card had a sad face on it "Ok then, what is this face?" Jake studied the face for a while and after a couple of minutes he nodded_

"_Sadness?" He spoke, even more confused than last time_

"_Thats it. People who are hurt or upset, will show a face of sadness" Jake nodded silently and the woman put the card down and pulled up the next one. This time the face was that of confusion. "Okay then, lets try this one. What is this one?" Jake studied the face over and over again. Nothing was coming to his head. He tried thinking about it but still, nothing. After 20 minutes of thinking Jake gripped the side of his head and shook it violently _

"_I don't know!" He shouted out, which startled the woman._

"_Shhh, it's alright. Its the face of confusion. When someone is confused and doesn't know the answer they will show this face" She looked over at a now stressed Jake. She gave him a reassuring smile and Jake slowly calmed. For the next few hours they went through 25 cards. Out of all 25 cards jake only got 2 right, the first two. Happiness and Sadness._

"_There is not doubt about it Jake most certainly has Aspergers" one of the psychiatrists said to the other one. _

"_Have you ever noticed the people with Aspergers are usually geniuses? I mean the ones I have met, were prodigies in their own right. However, this Jake guy, I can't see anything special about him at all. _

"_Just because he cant do the worlds hardest maths, or paint a masterpiece or play a musical instrument doesn't mean he is not a genius. Give it 2 days and I bet we will find what he is a genius at"_

_And so the next few days passed but Jake showed no sign of being a genius. However it was on the final afternoon when Jake was staring a bunch of toy soldiers acting out a battle did they discover his talent. _

"_You know these soldiers, there layout is completely stupid" Jake said as he pointed at them_

"_How so?" the man asked_

"_Well for starters they are grouped too close together and they haven't taken advantage of the hill behind them. The defensive sandbags have been laid out all wrong too" The man looked at him oddly for a second and Jake took a piece of paper and began to draw out what he meant. Within 20 minutes Jake had drew out a complete defensive plan along with fall back strategies and backup plans. The two males stood in awe as they looked at the paper Jake had presented them. _

"_Guess we found what he is a genius at then" The one commented_

"_Who would of thought it was that hey? His aspergic logic means he can spot vulnerabilities in the enemies strategy. I had never thought of it like that before. I had always thought that sort of logic would of impeded his ability to think and command. But wow... guess we were so wrong"_

"_Well at least we have a way of distracting him" The other nodded._

_Jake hated the counselling they gave him at this place. They always spoke in a almost degrading way to you. Almost if you were dumb, even Jake could pick up on the tone. Jake was not like most of the people here. Jake was smart and intelligent. He didn't want to have someone spend 2 hours trying to drill one thing into him. He would rather have a brief explanation along with a few examples. However the psychiatrists insisted that this was the best way of dealing with the whole scenario. Jake would be stuck like this for the next 3 years._

The bus had been travelling for the past 30 minutes so far Jake had seen nothing. The bus was full at the beginning of the journey however now there were only about 6 of them left on the bus. As the bus became more and more empty, Jake had gotten more and more nervous. However now he had started to calm down considerably.

"It will all be ok" He had muttered to himself a few times. While he was travelling he had devised a plan in his head and he was sure it would. All he had to do was hope that all the people were getting off at the very last stop. He was going to try and blend into the group a bit and then walk off with them a close as he could to the train depot. That should help him get to the train depot alive. However at the moment he hadn't seen a single sign of the ninjas anywhere.

However the ninjas were most certainly following him. Kasumi and her team were hot on his trail on the rooftops. They knew they were close to the train depot and Kasumi needed a plan to make sure they could wrap this up now. They carried on jumping from roof to roof following the bus

"Have we heard anything from Ayane and her group?" Kasumi asked

"Nothing yet. As far as I am aware they will be on Hayates little errand for quite awhile" Kasumi growled a little when she heard the comment. She didn't like the idea of just charging into this without someone like Ayane around. This maybe a little kid however things could go horribly wrong.

While back on the bus Jake had a whole new plan. He noticed that someone had hair quite similar to his. He approached the male and tried speaking to him. Luckily the male understood English. He carried on talking to the male all they way until the bus stopped. It was finally time. Everyone started to get off the bus and Jake hid near one of the windows. The driver saw him in his mirror and looked at him oddly, Jake beckoned for him to ignore him. The other male with the same colour hair was now wearing a baseball cap and had left the bus.

"There he is!" The student proclaimed looking at the guy in the baseball cap. "He has tried hiding his identity with a cap. Ha!" Kasumi found it too hard to believe. Would the kid be that smart to be able to work out how to try and throw them off him? Of course not. She smirked and signalled for everyone to track him. They had finally got him. Kasumi jumped ahead of the pack and made sure not to lose him as he walked into one of the extensive alleys in the area. As soon as he was halfway down Kasumi signalled for her team to drop and block both entrances. After they did Kasumi dropped from the rooftop and landed seamlessly and gracefully on the ground, her legs bent down

"You did well, but now it is the end for you" Kasumi grinned a little more an pulled out a small kunai, decided she wouldn't need anything stronger

"I am sorry?" the male said and instantly Kasumi's eyes widened. Thats wasn't the kids voice. The male turned to face her and took his cap off, revealing dark brown, near black hair like Jakes, however this male had deep poison green eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about

"Damn it!" Kasumi yelled out. Her team slowly gathered around her, the male slowly walking away into the distance without attracting attention.

_So this is how it feels. This is how Ayane felt. To think you have your prey, only for it to escape from your very hands. Now I know why she was angry and obsessive. _

The growls escaping her mouth were rather inhumane. She looked at her team and barked. "What are you still doing here! FIND HIM!" Her team members nodded and split up to scan the area.

Jake was throughly impressed with himself. His decoy had worked a treat. He had even noticed the ninjas jump along the roofline. Jake got off the bus, the driver grumbling lightly as it finally took off. Jake walked the other way to the others and after a couple hundred or meters or so of walking he had found the train depot. Jake gave a slightly toothy grin and walked upto the main gate and entered the compound.

The compound was full of crates and shipping containers. Jake already knew which one he was looking for. He started to hunt to around for a red container that had MI6 marked on it with a blue marker. It didn't take him long to find the container. Once he had found the container he inspected it to make sure it was his and gave a small smile when he saw the blue M16 marker.

He walked to the front of the container and released the massive bolt that held the container doors together. As he pulled them apart he gave a small cheer of delight as he began to see the car. He stroked the back of car and tapped it lightly before walking around the side and hopping into the drivers seat.

It felt different being in the drivers seat. Everything just seemed bigger. Jake glanced over to where he used to sit. As he did he remembered where the keys had been kept. He leant over and opened the glove compartment and typed in his year of birth oon the small numberpad that kept the small safe door shut. Once he got inside he grabbed the keys and closed it up. As he went to close the safe he noted that there was a pistol in their also along with a few ammo clips. Once the safe was shut he turned his attention to driving the car.

He had never driven a car before. He had driven a car in racing games, but had never actually driven one before. However it didn't take him long to figure out what everything did. Once he got the basics down he turned on the car engine and slowly, extremely slowly reversed out of the container and tried to turn as he did. He was quite pleased that he had mastered the obstacle. He then took a deep breath and slowly drove off out of the compound. Now, only if he knew where he was supposed to be driving to.


	21. Regrouping For Both Parties

**I find it amazing. Everytime i say i am going to commit more to this something comes and rips me away. This time it has been job interviews. So sadly i haven't had lots of time to be able to write as much as i like. I will hopefully be posting one more chapter before the release of mass effect 3. No promises though. Don't forget to review at the end xD even if it is abuse. every review sends an email to my iphone and reminds me to write**

* * *

**Mugen Tenshin Palace**

It had been a few hours since Kasumi had failed to catch Jake. After searching the area they gave up and made haste for home. Now they were here. Kasumi didn't get a warm reception back when Hayate had discovered that they had been tricked and that Jake had gotten away. At the current moment in time Kasumi was in her bedroom in the palace. She was still reorganizing everything in her room. Most of the shelves were covered in dust and half the rooms furniture was in the one corner. Kasumi was shocked that Hayate hadn't ordered everything in the room to be destroyed. Kasumi was lying on her futon and was thinking about things. She still could not believe how quickly she had been accepted back into the clan, it was almost like she had never left in the first place.

Ayane had only just returned and had already found out about Kasumi's failure. Instead of getting angry she decided to go and see her half sister. After a little bit of searching she found her in her room

"What do you want?" Kasumi asked as soon as she walked in. She did not even have to move from staring at the ceiling to know who it was.

"I heard that Jake had managed to trick you and escaped" Ayane said in a emotionless tone.

"If you have come here to lecture me like Hayate did then you can get lost" Kasumi huffed as she lifted herself up so she was sitting on the futon.

"Actually I came to sympathise. Now you know how I feel. Everytime you evaded me it made me so angry. Here is some advice" Ayane walked over to her futon and sat next to her "Don't let the anger consume you like it did with me. Anger is a powerful tool when used against an enemy, but if it is allowed to build up then it can corrupt you and become a deep burning rage. Even now that anger and rage is still inside me, even if you are back" After saying her piece Ayane lifted herself up and walked towards the door "You may have had everything on a silver plate, and I may have had to work my way to the top. I don't like you for that. But we are family and we have a mission. Use the rage you found today and use it to propel your search, just don't let I consume the fragile soul inside your body" With that said Ayane left Kasumi, who was now standing looking out of her window. Wondering if she was ever going to be able to forgive herself for getting angry.

**Tokyo City, Central District **

Jake had been driving for what he had thought had been hours. He had no idea where he was going at all. Slowly however he had gotten the hang of driving and was now able to drive as fast as everyone else.

He observed the street that he had found himself on. He had swore he had already passed this street at least 5 times. The sun was now retreating below the cityscape however the streets were still as bright as day. Nearly every street he drove down was covered with neon lights all over. That was why he found driving around this place hard. He couldn't tell what was different, purely because every street bombard and blinded you with a show of lights. Jake sighed as he stopped for the sixth time in the past 4 minutes. Here on these streets he was lucky if he could reach 5mph. Realising he could be stuck in this new jam for a while he pulled out his mobile and phoned up Christie. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could keep driving

"Hello Jake" Christie said cooly on the other end of the phone as she answered it

"Ah hello Christie... I think I am lost... I am stuck in this awful traffic...however the ninjas tried to attack me...but I did get them off my tail" Jake smirked to himself

"How did you do that?" Christie enquired rather curious as to how he had done it.

"Well on the bus journey I had this sneaking suspicion that I was going to be attacked by the ninjas. It was at that point I noticed that there was a kid that had hair like mine. So I convinced him to put on a baseball cap and walk out of the bus with his head down and I waited in the bus and hid. The ninjas were so confident it was me I was actually able to spot them chasing him"

"Aren't you worried about him?" Christie asked, she was trying to test his morales.

"Of course, however my mission takes precedence sadly" Jake answered back with a slightly saddened tone to his voice

"It's ok... I am sure he would be ok. Kasumi may be hunting you down like a dog to fresh meat however she wouldn't kill innocents. Ayane however... I cant promise anything"

"Well I didn't see Ayane anywhere. Just Kasumi and her group I think" Jake mentioned, trying to go back and remember what he did actually see.

"Well don't worry. Just focus on getting to this underpass. And on that note take the next left and get onto the motorway and you will be able to get to the northern overpass easily"

"Wha... How did you know that? Jake asked with a heavily confused tone to his voice

"The car has a GPS tracker linked to my ipod. Thats why I have my ipod with me at all times. It is just incase I end up getting lost and don't know where my car is. When you are under fire all of the time you sometimes forget where you end up leaving your car" Christie said with a serious voice

"Ah I see...well the traffic is starting to move. I will see you soon" Jake quickly hung up and put the phone down and started to drive as the traffic began to move.

After a hour later Jake had finally managed to find where he needed to go. He pulled up where he saw Christie standing. She was leaning against a concrete post looking bored out of her mind Once Jake had pulled up infront of her she walked forward and jumped into the drivers seat, Jake had moved back across. Christie took a minute to inspect her prestigious car.

"You didn't break it...its a miracle..." Christie smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek which made him blush. Before he had time to reply Christie turned on the cars engine and started to drive off.

**Mugen Tenshin Palace**

Kasumi had descended into a rather deep sleep. She had needed the time to catch up on the sleep she had lost since she was chasing Jake. However her sleep was disturbed when Ayane burst into the room looking slightly panicked.

"Kasumi wake up" She spoke slightly louder than normal to make sure that Kasumi heard her. Kasumi grumbled as she was awoken

"Ayane what is it?" She moaned

"Its Hayate...wake up. He wants us both to go see him. He said it was urgent" Before Ayane finished her sentence Kasumi was already up and fully kitted up. Ayane was impressed and then she nodded to Kasumi as she sprinted down the corridor towards the throne room


	22. The Hardest Decision You Will Ever Make

**Well Mass Effect 3 came along before i had chance to finish this chapter off. And i got a new review from deepfriedchcikenwuss so thank you. In fact if i hadn't of gotten the review and got the email i would of forgoten about this again *grumbles* but you know, too busy saving the universe from reapers. Anyway i hope you enjoy this more emotional chapter and let me know what you think**

* * *

Jake had been trying to fall asleep for awhile. The amount of time he had been travel were really starting to catch up with him. His adrenaline had kept him going until now, but now he just wanted some rest. It was coming to the end of his third day on the run from Kasumi and Ayane. However it had been a week since he had started his adventure. His mind had slipped off to think about what his family was doing. Had they noticed that he had not come back? Would they be worried about him? These questions plagued his mind over and over in a never ending spiral.

Christie could see that Jake was starting to get concerned and tired. She knew he needed a proper nights sleep however she also knew that they did not have the time for any proper rest as they had places to be. Before she could even get Jake to any sort of safety she needed to complete this job she had currently taken up. She felt sorry for Jake. He had not asked to be any part of this and he had been thrown right into the middle of this entire conflict.

Still there was nothing she could do. What had happened had happened and all she could do now was focus on making sure that Jake would get home safely. That task however was going to be an impossible task with Ayane and Kasumi on their tails. She sighed at the thought and that was enough to wake Jake from his extremely light slumber.

Jake groaned and slowly rubbed his eyes to set his vision straight "How long was I asleep for?"

"Bout a minute and a half" Christie sighed again taking a tighter grip on the cars steering wheel. They had left Tokyo and were now inbound towards Osaka, The place where Christie's job was.

"Whoopie! Finally. Some sleep at last" Jake said sarcastically. It was clear Jake was getting bored of this chase. However they did not know that this chase was about to get a whole lot worse.

**Mugen Tenshin Palace**

Ayane and Kasumi quickly ran into the throne room where Hayate was standing up looking concerned.

"What is it Hayate?" Kasumi asked slightly rushed as she looked at him

"Its the kid... We believe Helena send him to get a sample of your DNA...well that is at least what we uncovered. Helena is getting impatient. She deployed a guard battalion to secure the kid and get the DNA... then kill him. It is our job to kill him...not theirs"

"So we save the kid and then kill him?" Ayane asked bluntly.

"Put simply yeah..." Hayate responded. Kasumi had a slightly feeling of guilt in her gut

"Doesn't it seem wrong to save him then kill him?" Kasumi asked them both and Hayate sighed

"Okay Kasumi let me reword it. Kill him before DOATEC does" Hayate walked upto her and looked her in the eyes "You can do that right?"

"Yes Hayate perfectly fine" Kasumi said in an almost emotionless voice. Hayate then turned and looked away from them. "I was thinking about the protocol. Maybe we should just you know...drop it? I mean...he did this to bring Kasumi back" The remark made shocked Kasumi. Ayane had looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Hayate...please tell me you are joking" Ayane nearly snarled at him.

"It was just a thought thats all. I wasn't saying we are going to. I was just merely thinking it and suggesting it" Hayate calmly responded. Kasumi hesitantly spoke after Hayate.

"I am not sure about it to be honest. Part of me says it is a great idea. However the other half of me thinks that we have an honour to uphold" Kasumi brushed a strand of her hair away from her eye, clearly trying to distract herself.

"Well then it is settled. If you two don't want to drop it. Then we won't" Hayate looked down slightly. He was saddened by the idea that he had to send Kasumi and Ayane out again "Well... you both have a job to do. Stop DOATEC and make sure that you two are the ones to kill the kid" With that Hayate hastily left the Mugen Tenshin throne room, leaving Kasumi and Ayane alone in the room together

"Do you think we did the right thing Ayane... agreeing to that?" Kasumi asked, looking down at the floor. Ayane was about to speak, the first syllable escaping her mouth, but then she stopped to think.

"I... I..." She shook her head "I don't know... I never knew how I would cope when I had dealt with you. Chasing you was my life. I thought before I had gotten over it. But now we are chasing someone who is not in our clan anymore... I don't know. I feel like something is missing. I feel out of place. Almost as if... this isn't my story. We are hunting a kid who we don't even know. A kid I found on his own. When I first saw him..." Ayane bit the bottom of her lip, feeling a surge of emotion in her body "... He was lost. So lost. Then while you were chasing him I discovered more about him. He isn't even supposed to be here. He should be on the otherside of the world with his family" Kasumi was blown back by the sheer amount of emotion that Ayane was displaying. It was almost like it had been building up for a while and now it was all pouring out.

"I know what you mean" Kasumi spoke out "I feel sorry for the kid. I am burdened with guilt. I am the one that made convinced him to take my place. I guilt tripped him into doing this. But as I said before, I still honour tradition. We should still hunt him" Kasumi almost fully turned away from Ayane

"Thats a bit hypocritical isn't it? I mean you were hunted by the clan because you broke tradition and our honour. You begged for the tradition to be changed so you can return. Besides, if it is true about Helena wanting DNA from you... shouldn't we be more concerned over making sure the kid does not get to Helena?" Ayane walked over to Kasumi and looked her in the eye " I guess we both need to have a think about this in more detail. So go to sleep. We will talk in the morning and have more of a think. We both need to work on this together" With that Ayane walked off to her room, leaving Kasumi on her own. She looked over to the throne. The throne that was once going to be hers, but she threw that away in order to do what she had to do. After standing there staring for awhile Kasumi let off a sigh as her mind was now in turmoil over her decision. She decided to take Ayane's advice and sleep on it. So with that in her mind she walked of back to her room, collapsing on her futon when she arrived.

Ayane was in the same situation as Kasumi. She had no idea what she was going to do. She was tore in two halfs. Ayane did not want to displease Hayate, but she also wanted to keep up her honour. Maybe she could do both? With her mind not getting anywhere near to resolving the problem she decided to sleep, so she grabbed her cover and pulled it up to her chest and slowly fell asleep.

**En Route to Osaka **

Jake had hardly slept. Time was starting to become difficult to keep track of. Christie was still driving and it felt like she hadn't stopped driving since she had the wheel. Jake leaned over and grabbed Christie's ipod, she didn't seem to care. He took note of the date

"Its the 7th of August and its 11pm...wow...its my birthday in an hour" Christie almost froze at the phrase

"It's your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yep" Jake nodded


	23. A Happy Birthday, In More Ways Than One

**I know its been awhile. However as a sorry. I have made this my longest ever chapter. Enjoy and let us know what you think**

* * *

**Mugen Tenshin Palace – Next Day, August 8th**

The usual five in the morning routine was under way. While most people would think that this time of day was a sleepy hour, at the Mugen Tenshin fortress it was all go. Kasumi and Ayane were standing on the Palace's upper balcony, overlooking the fortress walls and looking at the village below.

"So...You given the situation any more thought?" Ayane asked Kasumi as she leant against the wooden rail and looked out to the rising sun.

"Of course I have, I haven't stopped thinking about it all night" Kasumi replied. She sounded tired and was clearly still trying to adjust to clan life once again. Being an outcast made it difficult to just be ale to stroll back in as if everything was fine.

"So then... What have you concluded?" Urged Ayane, eager to know what her half sister thought of the situation

"I don't think we should carry on hunting the kid. We need to help him. Help him go home and make sure DOATEC don't get their hands on that DNA" Kasumi brushed a sand of hair covering her eyes and then looked over to a nodding Ayane

"I agree, but that kid wont believe us if we just go upto him and tell him that we are going to stop chasing him. And because of our stupid honour code we can't just rip the DNA off the kid..." Ayane leant off the rail and turned to start walking into the Palace, slowly followed by Kasumi

"Nope your right on that one I gave it to him, so it is. We can't just take it back. Nor can we really ask for it back" Kasumi kept up with Ayane's brisk pace with ease.

"So we need to protect him then. Any bright ideas? With that white haired assassin with him, we won't be able to get close to protect him so we will need to get creative and think of way to help" Ayane walked down the stairs and into the throne room Kasumi behind in toe

"Well it is just going to have to be a case of us being his guardian angels from afar" Kasumi now walked ahead of Ayane and then span around to face her "We need to know where he is however in order to actually protect him"

"We think Helena planted a tracker on him, so we know exactly where he is" Ayane gave off a small smirk

"But how we don't have that sort of tech" Kasumi questioned Ayane

"Well we do now. Come here" Ayane walked out of the throne room, and into the room adjoining and the room was scattered with laptops and other bits of tech. Kasumi was shocked at what she saw, she remembered that this used to be a grand hall "Just because we are ninjas doesn't mean we can't be modern. We used all this stuff to keep track of you and DOATEC's activates during the last tournament. Now we have got you we are using them to keep a tab on the kid" Ayane walked over to a large screen on the one wall which was displaying a map of Japan with a red dot, signalling where Jake was. "Hmmm going to Osaka, what would they wanna head there for?"

"Well maybe we spooked them and they wanted to flee Tokyo altogether?" Said Kasumi as she walked upto the screen with Ayane.

"Highly unlikely. Tokyo is so big even we can struggle to keep tabs in there. Tokyo was the safest bet. I think the kid is thinking of another way to leave the country" Ayane turned to face Kasumi and then frowned as she ran her own words through her head, not making any sense to herself.

"What if they got wind bout DOATEC and tried to flee from them?" Kasumi added to the conversation. All of the sudden a new voice came out of nowhere

"Nah, not true. If DOATEC made a move we would know about it" Kasumi and Ayane turned both of their heads and a red headed man was standing on the otherside of the room. He more much more modern clothing than the other ninjas nearby.

"Ah Kira. I was wondering when you would come in and start giving us your opinion. Your very good at doing that" Ayane let off with a small hint of resentment towards the male. It was clear to Kasumi that Ayane and this other male did not get on.

"Your just jealous I am always right. While you have been messing around me and Master Hayate already have a plan of action" Kira let off a little smirk and walked towards the duo, Ayane still holding hostilities towards the male. "Master Hayate has already left to prepare the plan. He should be returning soon hopefully"

"And his plan is what?" Kasumi asked, not holding any sort of emotion in her voice

"Well its this..." He pointed his finger to the screen and suddenly it changed to a map of the world. Lines were connecting various places in Japan with various places in England. "This is a list of routes aeroplanes use to get between England and Japan. Notice anything special bout it?" Both the girls examined the map carefully however nothing stood out to them. After a few minutes of staring for nothing Kira let off a sigh "Ok...Look at where the lines go. See anything special bout where they all go through?"

"That's a stupid thing to say Kira they all cross quite a few countries" Ayane spat out, clearly frustrated at the point he was trying to make.

"Yes but they all pretty much pass through Germany." Kira countered and crossed his arms wondering if either of them had managed to bridge the connection. Ayane hadn't clearly, however Kasumi was in deeper thought. After awhile she spoke

"I get it now. Oh that is...Good. So I am guessing Hayate as gone to see her then?" Kira nodded with a smile "Of course Germany is so far away from Japan DOATEC would struggle to maintain a strong chase on the kid. However send him home and he puts his own family in danger. Plus while in Germany he is protected and we can keep tabs on him"

"Thats exactly what we were thinking" A voice echoed out as soon as Kasumi finished. Hayate had appeared and was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah master Hayate you have returned, I presume everything has been completed?" Kira bowed as he addressed Hayate. Ayane was still slightly confused wondering what Kasumi had meant.

"Yes everything is completed. She has agreed. We just need to get the kid there now." Hayate strode across the room so he was standing next to Kasumi. "The hard part is getting him there. With the assassin guarding him we can't actually go to him without her flipping out and attacking" Hayate then turned to Kasumi and Ayane "Any bright ideas on how we can separate them?"

"Oh come on. Those two have stuck together like glue. I highly doubt we are going to be able to split them up" Ayane turned to look at Hayate as she spoke, trying to block Kira out of the conversation.

"Must you always be a pessimist Ayane?" Hayate turned before looking to a Kasumi who was deep in thought.

"How bout we use a tactic similar to what we used at the Bus hub?" Kasumi looked to both Hayate and Ayane who seemed confused. "Okay we forcefully split them up. We stage an attack and cause the kid to panic and run. Meanwhile we trap the assassin so she cant catch up with him" Kasumi was quite glad with her plan and was waiting for Hayate to saw what he thought. However before he had time to do that Ayane had butted in

"Really Kasumi? You somehow think that we are going to trap an assassin long enough so that kid can run right? Bah!" Ayane spat out almost laughing at the plan.

"We have dealt with rival ninja clans before I am sure we can corner one assassin" Hayate countered, seeing Kasumi was a little bit hurt by how Ayane had replied.

"Well I wish you luck with that. Sounds like you have a plan" Kira had spoken out from the back of the group. His vision of Hayate and Kasumi blocked by Ayane's back. Kira bowed respectfully, even though he knew that Hayate could not see it and slid out of the room and left the three siblings alone.

"Fine then!" Ayane spat once more. How we gonna do this then?"

**En route to Osaka – 8th August **

It was now 9am. After announcing to Christie his birthday would be in an hour Jake fell back asleep again and this time for good. It was not until 8.30 til he finally wake up. Christie had still been driving when he woke up, something that had shocked him greatly.

"So you have been driving all the time then?" Jake asked Christie. As she had pulled over for a second to rest up.

"Of course not stupid. I took some rests. You went out completely. It was sorta cute." Christie looked away and gave off a small blush while Jake just sat there with a confuse dlook stuck to his face. "Anyway. Today is your birthday. So happy birthday!" She smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Jake let out a yelp at first and his cheeks quickly grew crimson. "So. I was thinking about your situation and I think after this job we will both go home. I am starting to get homesick and really can't be asked with looking for another job just yet" Christie let out a small and soft sigh and quickly revved the car engine back to life again

"But how are we going to get back hmmm?" Jake asked Christie, feeling generally more relaxed than he did before.

"Oh come on Jake? We are gonna walk right along the ocean...No I kid. We are more than likely going to end up getting a plane back to England directly." Christie started to drive back onto the road again, this time at a more slower leisurely pace

"Is that even safe with the Ninja's on us? We would be stuck on a plane for a very long time" Jake asked slightly concerned that something could happen to him again.

"I am not sure truth be told. Unless you want to escape here by boat? A place or a boat is our only options. Japan is an island. It means that leaving by walking or using a boat is out of the question sadly. I would much rather stay in a car" Christie looked over at Jake quickly and then looked back at the road just to make sure he was still paying attention.

"That's a point if we go by plane what are you going to do about your car?" Jake asked Christie arching his one eyebrow slightly

"I will just have to keep it in a lock up somewhere and come and pick it up later at some point I guess really" Christie let out a small sigh. She did not want to leave her car behind as she really liked it

"You cant do that its your car... Anyway..where are we?" Jake asked looking around at signs hoping one of them would be in English

"We are nearing Kyoto. We are not actually entering Kyoto, but this road leads right into the hear of Osaka" Christie then thought for a moment and smiled. "Actually no. We are going to stop at Kyoto cause I need to go grab some things" Christie had come up with a plan to try and cheer Jake up and not make him feel so alone right now.

"What things?" Jake asked with a curious and slightly nosey look on his face.

"Oh I am so sorry. I cant tell you those sort of things sadly. If I did I would have to kill you" Christie let out a small chuckle but Jake just furrowed his brow. He was just being curious. After all they had gone through a lot with each other despite the very small amount of time they knew each other.

* * *

The duo had now made their way to one of Japan's many shopping complexes. Christie had parked up and asked for Jake to wait in the car. Jake at first protested using the 'ninjas might get me' excuse, however Christie quickly dispelled that rumour by telling Jake that he was perfectly fine if he stayed calm.

Christie had decided to go into the complex and get some presents for Jake while he was outside. She looked around a few of the shops, highly unsure about what to buy him. She hadn't really managed to talk to Jake about what he liked. They had either been running from the ninjas or Jake had been catching up on sleep and napping.

She had decided on one present quite quickly. It was a black hooded jacket that was made of a quite thick material. She was going to get him a shark tooth necklace however she seemed to think Jake was not the jewellery type. She spent 10 minutes alone just looking at different types of necklaces before moving on.

The second thing she had bought him where a bunch of Japanese rock CDs along with a CD player. She figured having his own source of music would allow him to relax, plus it would mean he could turn the radio off and leave Christie in peace to drive. It would also mean he would get lonely less. For his third present he was going to give Jake one of her many pistols that she had in the car. However, she really was unsure of that idea since she had no idea how Jake would react to holding a side arm. Instead she decided to get him a new phone that had a keyboard that would slide out. She also made sure it had internet on it. As well as loads of specialist apps. She was sure he could find a use for it.

Once she had finished getting everything she wanted, which included a new leather jacket for herself she walked back to the car to see a Jake who was really on edge. She put the bags in the backseat of the car and got in herself "What the hell is wrong with you? You look so scared. If you look like that people will get suspicious. Just calm down and relax"

"Hang on..you went shopping. That's why we stopped?" Jake didn't look very pleased to begin with "Meh..i guess it is your money, and you did need a break from driving and being stuck in the car"

"Yep so it is.. But no I went in there to get you something" Jakes eyes grew wide when she pulled out the black jacket. Jake put it on right away and was really grateful for it. Afterall he had been stuck in the same clothes for a while. He was even more shocked when she procured the music player with a few Jrock CD's. Jake had always loved Jrock and now he could listen to it in the car, without annoying Christie who personally couldn't stand it at all.

"Wow..thanks Christie you didn't need to give me all this you know. I know its my birthday but I really don't make a big deal out of these things" He looked over to a Christie who was smiling at him

"This isn't even the best one yet" Jake looked at Christie with a strange look on his face when all of the sudden she pulled out the mobile phone and Jake was full of joy. It had everything he could possibly need on it.

"Woah..Christie...you know this phone is like a pocket computer. Its genius. Infact I could most likely use it to help you on missions." Jake mentioned to Christie as she was about to rev the engines up again.

"Well I can use this to hack into the different networks etc to find things out. You know building layouts and guard routes and everything. This is a very useful tool in the hands of someone who knows how to use technology." Christie smiled and turned the car engines on and started to drive.

"We will reach Osaka today. But don't worry...I will do my job tomorrow. Tonight I am going to book us a hotel so you can get some proper sleep" Jake let out a smile and sigh of relief. Soon he was gonna get a bed to rest on, and that, was just what he needed.


End file.
